En El Olvido
by Chessipedia
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera más en la mordida de Remus Lupin que un paseo en el bosque en el momento equivocado? Los secretos emergen cuando un feral llega al pueblo... Traducción de "Oblivious" escrito por Jess Palas
1. El Aullido

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

* * *

**En el Olvido por Pallas**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** Esta es la casa que JKR construyó. Yo sólo estoy invadiendo.

**Parte uno: El Feral.**

**1. El Aullido.**

El ruido era increíble.

Remus Lupin evitó una mueca ante la ráfaga de aire caliente y sonidos fuertes que se apresuraron a saludarlo mientras abría una mugrienta puerta de madera a los pies de la escalera de un sótano que se sumergía desde una calle poco iluminada en la profundidades del Pueblo Camden. En la selección de tal locación, los propietarios habían elegido bien – en esta parte de Londres conocida por sus góticos habitantes, un lugar fuera de lugar era la norma, un par de visitas con raras vestimentas no serían si quiera vistas. No había manera de descubrir el secreto que escondían aquellos que traspasaban aquella puerta.

Este era El Aullido.

El lugar donde los hombres lobos venían a soltarse el moño.

Remus lo odiaba. Pero no tenía otra opción. Esta misión era vital para la Orden y nadie más que un hombre lobo o alguien invitado por uno podía entrar. No estaba seguro como se hacía la distinción, pero no era un riesgo que estaban dispuestos a tomar. Era demasiado importante.

La música – aunque este termino era usado eufemísticamente por Remus ya que no podía pensar en otro propósito al cual estos proclamados chillidos de resonante ruido sin sentido y voces rugientes que llenaban la habitación pudieran servir – era ensordecedora, todo por mover hasta los cimientos. Cuerpos retorciéndose en todas direcciones, algunos bailando y girando con los sonidos que llenaban local de bajo techo, otros desplomados sobre el bar, otros quietos en las esquinas hablando, peleando y – bueno… Enganchados en prácticas que son mejores dejadas en casa. Remus nunca se describiría como puritano, pero ciertas cosas _realmente_ deberían ser hechas en privado.

Él nunca entendería a la gente que iba a esa clase de lugares. Se anunciaba a si mismo como un lugar donde los licántropos podían ser ellos mismos – jugar al buen cachorro de día y ser el perro malo por las noches. Lugares así, Remus estaba seguro, existían desde hace siglos pero la legislación de Umbridge y la opresión institucionalizada hacia los suyos, que ella apoyaba, había llevado lo habitual a un nuevo nivel. Era una especie de rebelión, casi una torcida resistencia, un empujón hacia el inframundo mientras el mundo de arriba aprisionaba. Pero Remus temía la dirección que estaba tomando. Había mejores maneras de rebelarse, sentía él, que actuando como los estereotipos que crearon esas actitudes en primer lugar.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, Remus movió sus hombros, tratando de no mostrar su incomodidad en el inusual guardarropa que había escogido con el propósito de mantenerse en cubierto. Se había sentido un tanto morboso al principio, tomando prestada una polvorienta chaqueta de cuero y otras varias prendas de ropa que había encontrado acechando en el fondo del closet de Sirius, desgastada, envejecida y probablemente no tocada desde la fase de motociclista de su amigo a los 19 años. Pero no había manera de evitar el hecho de que Sirius no podía volver por ellas, o de que el simplemente no podía darse el lujo de ir a comprar un atuendo el mismo. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro al pensar en lo que sus amigos dirían si lo vieran vestido de esa manera. Padfoot y Prongs se hubieran reído de él _estúpidamente._

Y el prefería recordarlos riendo. Sumergirse en su soledad no le hubiera servido de nada – de hecho, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, había visto lo que le había hecho a Sirius, atrapado en Grimmauld Place por tanto tiempo. No le hizo ningún favor a sus amigos perdiendo su cabeza en sus penas – una lección que había aprendido de la peor manera en 1981. Los extrañaba y siempre los extrañaría pero honoraba mejor su memoria siguiendo adelante con su vida.

Después de todo, era un tributo a su crianza y a sus amigos que no era un ser patético y sin sentido sentado en una de las esquinas de aquel bar, tomando Firewhiskey a grandes tragos y jugando al monstruo para escapar de su trágica vida como aquellos a su alrededor. Considerando todo lo que había soportado, era sorprendente que no se hubiera vuelto un feral.

Se recordó agradecer a su padre la próxima vez que fuera a visitarlo. Silenciosamente agradeció a su madre y sus amigos.

Moviéndose cuidadosamente, y observando a su alrededor en búsqueda de caras familiares, Remus se abrió camino al bar. Esta era su tercera visita a El Aullido, las primeras dos, a principios de esa semana, probaron ser inútiles, y rápidamente perdía confianza en que la cita que Snape dijo que ocurriría un par de días antes de la luna llena fuera a ocurrir. Se había preguntado brevemente, al ver la indudable sonrisa en el Profesor de Pociones cuando vio su atuendo, si esta no era una treta por parte de Snape para verlo hacer el ridículo, casi imaginando que el Slytherin sacaría una cámara mágica y pegaría la foto en las cocinas de Grimmauld Place para que todo el mundo se riera. Pero no, la información había sido, si no necesariamente probada genuina todavía, al menos ofrecida en sinceridad. Hacer que Remus se viera como un idiota era un glorioso bono.

Tonks había dicho que se veía bien. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera a Tonks, no estaba seguro de su sentido de la moda. Oh bien.

Había alcanzado el bar. Sentándose en un taburete en la esquina de la barra, un sitio que le ofrecía una posición ventajosa del resto del salón, llamó la atención del canoso y regordete cantinero conocido como Friedrek con sus desprolijas túnicas y creciente calva. Si era ese su nombre o no, Remus no lo sabía. Nadie utilizaba sus nombres reales en El Aullido. Era todo parte del escape.

Había olvidado la cuenta de cuantas "pandillas de lobos" había encontrado. Parecía que la originalidad no era un punto fuerte entre los patrones de ese lugar.

"¿Tú de nuevo?" El cantinero sonrió mientras se acercaba, limpiando un sucio vaso con un aún más sucio paño. "Es la tercera vez que vienes esta semana."

Remus le dio una media sonrisa. "Me debo estar encariñando con el sitio." Respondió casualmente. "Ciertamente es diferente."

La sonrisa del cantinero se amplió. "Ese es el objetivo de El Aullido. Soltarse un poco luego de un duro día de aparentar. Ser lo que eres y soltar tu verdadera naturaleza."

"Si deja que _algo_ salga en las personas." Comentó Remus, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir exactamente _que._

Friedrek sonrió una vez más, sin notar el oculto desprecio hacia su local. "¿Tomas?"

"Whiskey de Fuego, doble, sin hielo."

"En camino."

Friedrek se movió hacia el otro lado de la barra y Remus lo vio irse, sus palabras resonando en su cabeza. _Soltar tu verdadera naturaleza_ había dicho. Pero eso era difícilmente lo que pasaba allí. Este era el lugar al que los licántropos venían a comportarse como creían que los licántropos lo hacían. La verdadera naturaleza del lobo no estaba en hacer cabriolas en la penumbra, escuchando ruidos extraños y vistiéndose como criaturas de la oscuridad de las malas películas Muggles de horror. La verdadera naturaleza de un hombre lobo era el feral. Los "podrían ser" de El Aullido no tenían idea.

Licántropos feral. La única clase de hombre lobo que valía la pena temer. La única razón por la que estaba sentado en ese oscuro, ruidoso, olvidado hoyo, rezando que no se viera como tan idiota como se sentía.

Había un feral en la ciudad. Y Voldemort estaba ansioso de reclutarlo.

Era Snape el que descubrió su intención, una conversación medio escuchada entre contactos mejor dejada a su conocimiento. Un vicioso feral, exiliado de Gran Bretaña hacía varios años, había vuelto a su territorio por invitación de Voldemort; decían que era más lobo que hombre, que tenía un don para el caos y un talento para las vendettas y que con los aliados de Voldemort en rangos superiores agotados después de lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios, era exactamente el aliado que un Mortífago podría usar. Y era allí donde había escogido reunirse con el representante de Voldemort, en una noche de la semana antes de la luna llena. A quien se encontraría y cuando lo hiciera, Snape había sido incapaz de descifrar. No pudo lograr sacar ni siquiera un nombre. Allí era donde Remus entraba.

Ni siquiera era necesario que escuchara la reunión. Sólo debía _estar_ allí. El resto lo podrían deducir después.

Friedrek regresó con su Firewhiskey. Tocando el anillo amatista que tenía en su mano derecha encargado de eliminar los efectos del alcohol, Remus bebió su contenido de un trago y ordenó otro. Jugando con el vaso vacío en sus manos, observó por el bar a las otras medio borrachas figuras, a las oscuras siluetas de los que bailaban, el columpiar de la puerta al entrar nuevas personas que se sentaban en mesas a hablar o iban directamente a la pista de baile. Observó la poca luz rebotar en el vaso vacío del Firewhiskey que calentaba su garganta mientras bajaba.

Y entonces comenzó.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a aparecer, un hormigueo que se sentía como dedos fríos contra su espina y susurraba en su sangre. Su cabeza parecía pesar más de repente mientras el palpitar de su corazón resonaba contra su cráneo y enviaba temblores a través sus miembros. Una fuerte punzada de dolor apareció en el lado izquierdo de su torso, marcando la línea de la viciosa creciente cicatriz que indicaba que era bienvenido en El Aullido.

Remus movió su cabeza fuertemente. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿_qué_ había en ese Firewhiskey?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Abruptamente un joven se dejó caer en el asiento continuo a él, sonriendo casi maniáticamente, su cabello peinado hacia a atrás con gomina y teñido de negro, sus ropas hacían que Remus considerara su vestimenta un tanto más conservadora, sus ojos…

Sus ojos eran _dorados._

La mirada de Remus se dirigió rápidamente a las manos del muchacho, agarradas de la barra. Pero la segunda señal de un feral no estaba allí. Y mientras el chico lo miraba nuevamente, se dio cuenta.

Claro. _Lentes de Contacto_ amarillos.

Debía ser Muggle o de padres Muggles.

"¡Hey!" El saludo del joven no indicaba nada, sus movimientos eran un tanto altaneros, pero Remus notó la desesperación en su mirada. "Gran lugar, ¿uh?"

"Gran lugar." Remus concordó, aceptando pero no bebiendo el segundo trago que le traía Friedrek mientras el cantinero tomaba la orden del joven. Todavía no podía deshacerse de la sensación que el primer trago le había dado.

"No sabía que había lugares como estos hasta hace poco." El joven rebotaba sobre su taburete, casi gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre la ruidosa música. "Lugares donde podemos ser nosotros, ¿sabes? Lugares donde encajamos. Nadie pretende aquí.

_Todos pretenden aquí. Sólo que lo hacen todos juntos. Pretendiendo ser humanos de día y lobos de noche sin derecho a intermedios. _Remus rápidamente se tragó sus ganas de expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos, sentado en la mitad de El Aullido no era el mejor lugar para discutir su h hipocresía.

"Soy Fenrir." El joven habló abruptamente. "Si, ese soy yo. Fenrir, un nombre apropiado para un hombre lobo."

_Oh no, no estás pretendiendo en absoluto. _Bueno, por lo menos Fenrir era un poco mejor que Wolfgang (pandilla de lobo), pero igual de predecible. Se le ocurrió a Remus, irónicamente, que si tuviera que dar su verdadero nombre allí, era poco probable que alguien lo creyera.

Friedrek llegó con la bebida de Fenrir. El muchacho la bebió de un trago, ahogándose un poco pero disimulándolo lo mejor posible tosiendo fuerte una vez.

"Este lugar es el mejor." Declaró, dejando su vaso nuevamente sobre la barra. "Desearía quedarme aquí, sabes. Vivir aquí para siempre. Ser libre. No más Umbridge, no más miradas. Sólo ser lo que soy." La sonrisa maníaca volvió. La mirada desesperada nunca se fue. "Voy a bailar."

Y así se había ido tan rápidamente como apareció.

Remus no estaba seguro si la sensación de desconcierto era residuo del whiskey o de la charla. Con el sentimiento el se podía relacionar. Pero la _solución…_

La vida para Fenrir debía haber sido realmente desesperada cuando _ésta_ era la alternativa más placentea.

Realmente aborrecía a El Aullido. Esperanza falsa envuelta en un sucio y ruidoso paquete que guiaría a cada persona que se encontraba allí al olvido. Y no había casi nada que el pudiera hacer por ellos.

Por favor deja que el feral venga esta noche. Él no quería volver a ese lugar.

Tocaba su vaso mientras lo observaba. El extraño cosquilleo en su espina no había cesado. La cicatriz de su mordida había comenzado a dolerle.

Miro nuevamente a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar una cara vagamente familiar. Aunque la captura de tantos Mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios había sido un gran golpe, había dejado a la Orden del Fénix en una gran desventaja. La mayoría caras que conocían, los nombres que reconocían habían sido tomados. Ahora, la mayoría de los Mortífagos que hacían el trabajo de Voldemort eran desconocidos, anónimos y por lo tanto más difíciles de identificar.

Pero entonces, una figura llamó su atención, un rostro vagamente familia de las incesantes sesiones informativas de Moody en identificar Mortífagos. Esta era una cara de la primera guerra, aunque era de bajo rango, un subordinado de Wilkes en ese entonces, recordaba, Oldburn u Oldstaff u otro nombre por el estilo. Estaba parado cerca de la puerta acabando de pararse de la mesa, susurrando de manera callada con una figura borrosa en las sombras. Ojos amarillos brillaban al rebotar las luces.

_El feral._

Ignorando el temblor de sus huesos y el dolor en su costado, Remus comenzó a levantarse.

Era demasiado lento. En un rápido movimiento, el feral se levantó y dirigió a la alcoba a través de la puerta, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar. Por un frío instante, Remus pudo jurar que la mirada se detuvo un momento, demasiado largo, en él.

Pero entonces el feral se había ido.

Oldsatff o quien fuera miró alrededor un momento más, su cara llena de asco y algo de miedo. El feral debió haberlo invitado a pasar. Con la salida del feral, el Mortífago estaba sólo en un antro lleno de licántropos y lo sabía. Mientras unas miradas se centraban en él, acomodó su túnica y salió también.

Remus tomó aire y tomó su segundo trago de Firewhiskey. Extrañamente, pareció apaciguar el cosquilleo del primero.

Se había perdido la reunión, parecía. Pero no importaba. Había tomado sitio lo suficientemente cerca y eso significaba que había otras maneras de obtener la información.

Sólo esperaba que el Pensadero de Dumbledore siguiera en Grimmauld Place todavía.

Sumergiendo su cabeza en la pesada atmósfera, Remus se movió rápidamente hacia la salida e hizo su escape hacia la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Notas de La Traductora (N/T)**: Bueno allí tienen el primer capítulo del mejor fic de Remus que he leído, espero les haya gustado, trataré de traducir lo más rápido posible pero estoy en medio de cuatro fics bastantes grandes así que ténganme paciencia, eso si, pueden estar segura que terminaré de traducir el fic a como de lugar. Si tienen algún comentario pueden dejar reviews que yo se los haré a Pallas (la autora) y si quieren leer la historia en su idioma original (inglés) pueden buscarla en fanfiction o mugglenet en la secciones de fanfics.

Por otro lado… con respecto al nombre de "feral" es un nombre en inglés que se les da a los licántropos cuando se salen de control, la traducción en español sería "salvaje" pero realmente preferí dejar el termino como está para usos de este fic. Espero dejen reviews y les este gustando la historia.


	2. El Pensadero

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**Notas de la Autora (N/A)**: Muchas gracias a Chriss Corkscrew, quien se ofreció amablemente a hacer la versión beta de esto por mi a pesar de su limitado tiempo. ¡Gracias amiga!

**2. El Pensadero.**

El ruido en El Aullido era increíble.

"_¡Silencius!"_

El nivel del sonido bajó abruptamente, desplazándose a un leve rugido en el fondo mientras Alastor Moody guardaba su varita una ve más, su ojo mágico girando mientras inspeccionaba las, ahora calladas, figuras danzantes, sin ser conscientes de las tres personas que se acababan de materializar entre la bruma. No era sorprendente sin embargo, Remus reflexionó, ya que la mayoría de los allí presentes estarían metidos en sus camas pasando sus resacas mientras su sombras bailaban sus acciones de la noche anterior en el escenario del Pensadero de Dumbledore.

"Mucho mejor." Moody gruñó, frotando una media oreja con un dedo lleno de cicatrices. "Con razón no escuchaste nada, Lupin, con este alboroto a tu alrededor."

Severus Snape contempló a las figuras danzantes a su alrededor con un distintiva mueca desdeñosa de desagrado. "Encantador." Remarcó mordaz. "Casi podría servir como una casa para un perro."

"Hasta donde sé, el perro del cantinero murió hace poco, Severus. Así que probablemente estés en lo cierto." Remus ignoró la curvatura en los labios de su antiguo compañero de clases y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que había comprendido que levantarse en contra de los comentarios de Snape era un desperdicio de tiempo y energía – en vez de eso respondía a las insinuaciones o comentarios del Maestro de Pociones con una certera educada y amistosa cortesía. El hecho de que esta mera respuesta lo enfurecía más que cualquier retaliación era sólo un beneficio.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde estás tú, Lupin?" Moody seguía escaneando la multitud, pero su ojo mágico era de poca ayuda contra falsos espectros de personas que pasaron por allí horas antes – no podía ver a través de paredes que realmente no estaban allí.

"Detrás de ti." Remus se volteó a la pared trasera del local donde se había asentado previamente esa noche. "Sentando en el ba… ¡Santo Dios!" Su oración se perdió rápidamente mientras lograba verse a si mismo e instintivamente tocaba sus túnicas recién puestas tratando de asegurarse de lo que tenía puesto. "_Nunca _más usaré esa ropa."

Moody se rió. "Por los dientes de la boca del infierno, muchacho, comparado con tus amigos aquí, ¡estás vestido como un monje! Y Tonks reconoció que las ropas te quedaban bien."

Remus reclamó al antiguo Auror con una ceja alzada. "Nymphadora Tonks es una adorable joven mujer, una excelente Auror y una buena amiga. Pero también tiene _cabello rosa_, Alastor."

"No todos los días."

"Cuando hayan terminado." Snape arrastró su voz interrumpiendo la conversación que avanzaba rápidamente. "Tenía la impresión de que estábamos aquí por otra razones que no son _el sentido de la moda_ de Lupin."

"Cierto." Moody cambió rápidamente de actitud. "Entonces, ¿dónde los vistes, Lupin?"

"Por allí." Remus señaló a la alcoba cerca de la puerta, actualmente desocupada. Miró sobre su hombro a su yo de antes, sentado en el bar y ahora hablando con Friedrick. "Debieron llegar cuando me tomé el primer trago. Uno de los licántropos empezó a hablarme y me distraje un poco."

Snape volteó los ojos elegantemente pero no emitió comentario alguno.

"Acerquémonos." Moody gruñó mientras comenzaba a caminar sin preocupaciones entre las figuras insubstanciales. "Quiero verlo cuando lleguen."

Sin decir palabra Remus y Snape siguieron su cabeza, moviéndose a través de la casi silenciadas, locamente saltarinas, figuras hasta la mesa sombría metida al lado de la puerta. Incluso mientras se iban librando de la masa espectral, la puerta se abrió y dos figuras entraron.

"Bernhardt Oldstaff." Los ojos de Snape se habían fijado en el bajo, hombre barbudo con los ojos vacíos, envuelto en un set de túnicas oscuras quien miraba alrededor de El Aullido ocultando apenas un cóctel de desagrado y miedo en sus facciones. "Era de bajo rango hasta hace poco, y sus promociones han sido más por defecto de sus años de servicio y la captura de sus superiores." Hizo una mueca. "No creo que pueda encantar ni a una tetera."

Sin embargo Remus y Moody tenían su atención centrada en la figura cubierta de una capa negra que lo seguía. Sorpresivamente no era mucho más alta que Oldstaff, se movía con fácil, con soltura, claramente cómodo con en su propia piel, rodeado de una capa negra que hacia sombra sobre sus facciones, pero Remus no perdió de vista los ojos dorados que brillaban detrás de las profundidades de la capa, reflejando la poca luz desde el interior de la máscara de facciones no vistas. El primer indicio de que alguien se volviera un feral eran los ojos de luna llena en el rostro humano, un lobo mirando a través de una cara humana, la verdad de lo que realmente residía adentro se reflejaba en esa mirada lobuna. Hacía que Remus temblara con solo pensarlo.

Su propio incidente feral, por breve que fuera, había sido hacia tanto tiempo pero nunca olvidado, le recordó uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Nunca comprendería por qué alguien querría vivir así.

Podía sentir los ojos de Moody taladrándolo – podía adivinar los pensamientos del viejo Auror. Él y Dumbledore habían sido los únicos testigos de ese terrible día, el 2 de noviembre de 1981 y le debía su libertad a su silencio y comprensión. Por respeto a eso, mantenía sus emociones en un agarra de hierro y siempre usaba el anillo amatista cuando bebía. No volvería a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

Un cosquilleo de un viejo dolor alrededor de la cicatriz en su costado lo sacó de sus pensamientos oscuros – distraídamente se froto su costado izquierdo. Aunque la extraña sensación que había sentido en El Aullido había desaparecido al dejar el local esa noche, el dolor en su cicatriz apareció nuevamente al recordar lo que demonios fuera que tenía el Firewhiskey. Luego de admitir su rara sensación en el bar después de su reporte, se había, gracias a la insistencia de Moody, sometido a una examinación por Hestia Jones, una sanadora de San Mugo, cuando no trabajaba para la Orden. Había fallado en ocultar su mueca de dolor al ver la cicatriz pero le había dicho que tenía el mejor estado de salud que un hombre lobo pudiera tener tres días antes de la luna llena. Sólo podía asumir que era algo en la bebida que había tenido un desacuerdo con él.

Para ahora, el Mortífago y el feral habían entrado en la alcoba – la capucha del feral nunca se movió de su sitio, pero Remus podía ver el destello de las formas no naturales y caninas de sus dientes al sonreír. Sus pálidos dedos tamborileaban distraídamente sobre la mesa, las cortas, negras, viciosas garras prominentes de sus puntas costaban pedazos de la maltratada madera de la superficie. El Mortífago veía esto con particular dificultad.

Avanzando, Moody estiró su cuello para observar mejor bajo la capucha del feral – debía ser desconcertante que su ojos mágico no pudiera cortar las sombras allí. Sacando una vez más su varita la movió alrededor del lugar.

"_¡Sonorus!"_

El Mortífago, Oldstaff, se inclinó hacia el feral, sus labios se movían y abruptamente sus palabras se escucharon nuevamente.

"¿… por qué querías que viniera para acá? ¿qué pasa si alguien nos oye?"

El feral se rió desde la garganta pero no había una pizca de humor en el sonido – su voz cuando llegó era ronca, parecía que hablara con gravilla en la boca por su acento, la gravilla se arrastraba pareciendo acumularse en el borde de sus palabras lánguidamente como si estuviera hablando en un idioma poco familiar. "¿Prefieres estar afuera, en el la callada noche, donde un susurro puede viajar por millas? Nadie aquí esta escuchando. A nadie aquí _le importa_. Y con este fino desorden, no escucharían aunque quisieran."

Moody sonrió engreído. "Eso es lo que _él_ piensa. Pensaderos como herramientas de espionaje, es la mejor idea que hemos tenido. Mientras tu espía esté lo suficientemente cerca, ni siquiera necesita escuchar lo que se está diciendo."

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Snape colocándose al lado de Moody.

Moody gruñó. "No estoy seguro todavía. Pero su voz me es familiar. Ojala se hubiera quitado la maldita capucha – mi ojo es inservible aquí."

El feral habló de nuevo. "Tengo los mensajes de tu amo. Admito que me intriga. Tanto ofrecido - ¿y todo lo que pide a cambio es la muerte del chico Potter?"

Remus se sacudió y miró a Moody con el seño fruncido. Podía percibir que al Auror no le gustaba tanto eso como a él mismo. La expresión de Snape era impasible.

"¿Qué sabes acerca de Harry Potter?" Oldstaff estaba claramente nervioso – sus ojos seguían perdiéndose en los dedos llenos de garras del feral.

"Nada antes del mensaje. He estado… fuera de alcance." El feral resopló para si mismo. "Pero he investigado desde entonces. Un chico fascinante, pero chico al fin y he tratado con chicos antes. No creo que sea un gran problema. Tengo un par de ideas."

La lenta revelación de su sonrisa en las sombras era como una costumbre. Era más para mostrar sus dientes que una señal de placer.

"¿Entonces lo harás?" Una señal de tranquilidad se vio en el puesto de Oldstaff cuando el feral asintió.

"¿Qué debo decirle a mi amo? ¿Cuán pronto se hará?"

"Lo haré cuando tenga el tiempo y las ganas de hacerlo. Estas cosas no pueden apresurarse. Dile que tenga paciencia. Le entregaré al muchacho y el caos que pide y disfrutaré el trato. No hago esto por una preciosa ideología – no le tengo lealtad a su causa o recompensa. Lo hago porque será _divertido._"

Oldstaff lo miró dubitativo. "¿No aceptará la marca oscura?"

Lenta, fríamente, sus escalofriantes ojos dorados nunca dejaron el rostro de Oldstaff, el feral remango la manga de su túnica exponiendo una viciosa marca de dientes roja que se esparcía por toda la longitud de su brazo.

"Ya tengo una marca para mostrarle al mundo lo que soy." Dijo calladamente. "No necesito otra."

Reprimiendo un temblor, Oldstaff se levantó rápidamente. "El Lord Oscuro espera tu lealtad, Kane."

El apagado grito de Moody distrajo la atención de Remus de la conversación que concluía.

"_¿Kane?"_ oyó que el viejo mago siseaba. Por un breve momento su enrome ojo volteó a Remus pero inmediatamente se giró cuando vio que el joven hombre lo miraba. "Por los dientes del demonio, estamos en más problemas de los que pensé."

El feral – Kane – rió de nuevo, levantándose en un rápido movimiento. "Puede esperar lo que desea."

Con una sonrisa malévola, pasó a un Oldstaff sin palabras, sus ojos brillaban mientras atravesaba de la habitación.

Se quedó observando un momento. Una chispa de una emoción indefinida apareció.

Y luego se había ido.

Remus se sintió temblar. Pensó que se había imaginado que la mirada del feral se había posado sobre él. Aparentemente, no lo había hecho.

Moody también lo había notado. Sus ojos disparejos se fijaron en Remus.

"Nunca me dijiste que te vio." Le reprimió.

Remus se encogió de hombros, tratando de sacudir la desagradable sensación que se había establecido en su estomago. "Nunca me di cuenta de que lo había hecho." Admitió. "Pensé que lo había imaginado."

"_¡Nunca asumas!"_ el arrebato de Moody causó que tanto Snape como Remus saltaran. "_¡Alerta permanente!_ ¿y si te hubiera reconocido?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Remus empezó, asombrado por la incandescente furia del Auror. "Nunca me ha visto."

Algo indefinido brillo en el ojo normal de Moody. Abruptamente volteó.

"No hay nada que hacer ahora." Se detuvo, viendo como el Remus del recuerdo se apresuraba a salir del lugar. "Lo importante es que lo identificamos. Abraham Kane tiene un historial en el Ministerio del tamaño de la librería de Hogwarts. No debería ser difícil para Tonks o Shacklebolt lo encuentren."

Abruptamente la escena alrededor de ellos se volvió gris; con un torbellino brumoso y un pequeño momento de desorientación, los tres volvieron a estar parados en una habitación de Grimmauld Place. Mirando a sus dos compañeros, Remus retiró su memoria del Pensadero sobre la mesa.

"Parecías conocerlo." Snape caminó alrededor de la mesa.

Moody gruño. "Claro. Ayudé a sacar a ese psicópata del país hace treinta años. Esperaba que pereciera en algún lugar con los años pero al parecer no lo hizo. Supongo que era mucho pedir que un personaje como Kane muriera tan pasiblemente."

"¿Qué hizo?" Remus preguntó calladamente, retirando el Pensadero de la mesa y siguiendo al Auror y Profesor hacia la puerta.

Moody le lanzó una mirada penetrante mientras entraban al vestíbulo. "¿Qué no hizo? Un chico de orfanato, mordido por una feral a los diez años. La feral, Hel se hacía llamar, era sólo una adolescente pero le pareció divertido quedarse con el niño, jugar con su cabeza un poco, empezar su propia camada. Pronto se hicieron de un nombre, dejando sangre y cuerpos por donde pasaban, matando maliciosamente sólo por _diversión._ Puedes agradecerles a ellos por Umbridge y su brigada – oh, las personas siempre han estado nerviosas al lado de los hombres lobos pero estos dos realmente armaron revuelo y las memorias son difíciles de matar. El Profeta tuvo un día de campo." Moody hizo una mueca. "Cuando llegaron a los veinte ambos tenían a la Unidad de Captura de Licántropos y a los Aurores corriendo tras sus cabezas. El Ministerio nos dio permiso de utilizar cualquier medio necesario – así que sabes lo que eso significa."

"Imperdonables." Snape comenzó bajando las escaleras, mirando con desagrado a las cabezas cortadas de elfos mientras pasaba, Moody estaba unos pasos detrás y Remus los seguía.

"Exacto, los arrinconamos, Hel fue dada con un _Avada Kedavra por uno de mi equipo, _Orestes Bevan, era un buen chico, con una joven familia, esposa y dos hijos." El rostro de Moody endureció. "Kane escapó y los masacró a todos. Luego se fue del país sin que pudiéramos destrozarlo miembro por miembro."

Descendieron al vestíbulo en silencio.

Snape esperó a que hubieran pasado el retrato tapado de la Señor Black y entrado en la cocina del sótano antes de hablar, "¿Así que piensas que no tienen ningún reparo para atacar a Potter?"

"Como dije, ha atacado a niños antes." Había un tono evasivo de incomodidad en la voz de Moody que Remus notó inmediatamente. "Más jóvenes que Potter también. Ni siquiera notara que hay una diferencia. Sólo son juguetes o comida para él. Lo escuchaste. Él mata por la diversión en ello. Matará a Potter y cualquiera que esté en su camino sin siquiera parpadear."

Snape suspiró. "¿Dónde está Potter en este momento?"

"La Madriguera." Remus ofreció como respuesta mientras posaba el Pensadero sobre la mesa de la cocina. "Fue a quedarse con los Weasleys hace un par de semanas. Algunos de nosotros hemos tomado turnos para pasar por allí, ayudar a Arthur y Molly a mantener vigilar las cosas. Creo que Tonks está allí ahora."

"Creo que bajo las circunstancias, es tiempo de que vuelva a Grimmauld Place." Snape tomo el Pensadero repentinamente y se dirigió a la puerta ondulando su túnica al gritar. "Le informaré al Director. _Hombres Lobos_," murmuró mientras se apresuraba a la salida. "son más problemas de los que valen."

Moody lo siguió casi de inmediato. "Veré si consigo a Shacklebolt, a ver si nos consigue una copia del archivo de Kane." Gruño brevemente. "Buen trabajo, Lupin. Nos vemos después."

En momentos, los dos habían subido las escaleras y se habían perdido de vista, pasos perdiéndose, el sonido de la pata de palo de Moody y luego el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

De repente Remus estaba sólo.


	3. Secretos

Escrita por: Jess Pallas

Traducida por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious

**3. Secretos**

Le había tomado a Remus varias horas quitarse la desconcertante sensación que le habían traído los eventos de la noche anterior. Estaba acostado en la cama de su habitación oscurecida en Grimmauld Place, viendo un libro sin leer las palabras dejando a su mente divagar. ¿Por qué Moody se había comportado tan raro estando cerca de él? Remus no era ningún tonto – Alastor había estado incómodo con él desde que había descubierto la versión del feral Kane en el Pensadero. Sólo pudo concluir que el encuentro había traído malos recuerdos del reinado de terror de Kane, esas memorias en la proximidad de otro hombre lobo que había visto ceder ante su lado lobuno, aunque fuera un instante, debió ser desconcertante.

Era desconcertante para Remus también. ¿Acaso Moody no confiaba en él? ¿Lo había hecho alguna vez? ¿Esperaba que en algún momento cediera y dejara un rastro de destrucción y sangre igual a Kane?

Se forzó a si mismo en dejar de pensar de esa manera. Había sido hacia bastante tiempo. Un momento de debilidad en un extraordinario dolor. Alastor había entendido eso.

A menos que pensara que estaba afligido de nuevo. Tenía una razón.

Con un suspiro, Remus se rindió en tratar de leer y cerró el libro, colocándolo en la mesa de noche a su lado mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta. Darle vueltas a las cosas por si sólo no lo llevaría a ningún sitio. Era tiempo para una taza de té.

No fue sino hasta que había bajado las escaleras y estaba a mitad de camino en el vestíbulo que descubrió que la cocina estaba ocupada. Una voz familiar se escuchó.

"… debemos sacar a Lupin de esta misión inmediatamente. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que le pasará si se acerca a Kane."

Remus se paralizó. Sin percatar su presencia, abajo en la cocina Moody continuó. "El chico es igual a su padre y Kane conoce a Rey Lupin de vista. Además de lo loco que está, Kane es rápido. Debe saber quien es."

"¿Le has dicho a Reynard que Kane ha vuelto?" Así que era Dumbledore quien estaba hablando con Moody. Ignorando la sensación fría en su estómago y la leve culpa de espiar a su antiguo director, Remus se recostó de la pared y escuchó silente.

"Le mandé una lechuza tan pronto pude. Sabiendo que querría saberlo." Remus frunció el ceño - ¿Moody había contactado a su padre? Sabía que ellos eran amigos desde hacía tiempo – su padre había trabajo en el Departamento para Regulación y el Control de Criaturas Mágicas por muchos años y colaborado con Aurores en casos particularmente difíciles. ¿Pero para qué llamarlo?

Pero Moody había proseguido. "Pobre hombre. No puedo imaginar lo que debe estar pensando. Pero después de lo que pasó… Merece ser advertido."

Hubo una pausa. Dumbledore habló suavemente.

"¿Remus sabe?"

Una buena pregunta. Remus cuidadosamente se inclinó un poco más, deseando que el ojo mágico de Alastor no se volteara en su dirección. Podía oír el golpetear de la pala de palo de Moody en el piso de piedra de la cocina. El viejo Auror daba vueltas de un lado al otro.

"No lo creo, pero el muchacho sabe esconder bien las cosas. Estoy preocupado, Albus. Estoy seguro que lo de Black lo afecto más de lo que quiere admitir y además está Kane…" su ronca voz fue acallada. "Se hizo feral una vez; oh si, se le quitó rápidamente y no ha ocurrido nuevamente, pero pasó y eso no se puede evadir. No puedo dejar de pensar que la muerte de Black y la llegada de Kane, juntas podrían…"

"Tengo fe en Remus, Alastor." La voz de Dumbledore cortó al declaración de Moody como si un cuchillo cortara las palabras restantes. "Confío en que no repetirá los errores del pasado. Es más fuerte ahora." Hubo una pausa. "Pero igual, debo removerlo de esta misión, por lo menos por ahora. Tengo otra tarea para él. ¿Asumo que esta aquí?"

No había tiempo de considerar lo extraño de la situación. Remus retrocedió en el vestíbulo lo más silencioso que pudo, estirando sus orejas para percibir el sonido de pisadas. Cuando llegó a las escaleras, se apresuró calladamente al primer descanso y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y comenzar a bajar más sonoramente, rezando que no lo hubieran notado. Para el momento en que alcanzó el vestíbulo, Moody estaba pasando el retrato de la Sra. Black mientras se envolvía en su capa y se dirigía a la puerta. Sus ojos, el grande y el chico, se fijaron en el hombre más joven.

"Dumbledore está aquí." Dijo bruscamente. "Quiere hablar contigo. En la cocina."

Remus asintió con una sonrisa. "Gracias Alastor."

Moody simplemente gruñó. Un momento después abrió la puerta principal y salió.

Remus se quedó su lugar un poco después de que se fue. ¿Por Merlín, qué estaba sucediendo?

Pero Dumbledore estaba esperando. Forzando a un lado, su confusión, Remus se volteó y camino por el vestíbulo a la cocina.

La luna llena llegó como era inevitable que lo hiciera. No había forma de evadirla.

Pero a pesar del intenso dolor de la transformación, y el recuerdo de la soledad por la falta de compañeros, esa anoche no fue la tortura para Remus que antes había sido. Después de la prohibición de su vida, después de una vida de violencia sin sentido y poco recordada de sombras y horrores, la luna llena se había vuelto un tiempo de contemplación, un tiempo para pensar en los eventos que habían ocurrido en su vida humana, un tiempo, irónicamente, para aclarar su mente.

Lo necesitaba ahora. Los últimos días casi habían sacado su cabeza de sus hombros.

Volvería a Hogwarts. No lo podía creer.

Se había rehusado al principio, como lo había hecho el año anterior. No creía ni que Dumbledore estuviera preguntando.

Él era un hombre lobo. Los gobernadores lo sabían. Los padres lo sabían. Los estudiantes lo sabían. Los del Ministerio lo sabían. Luego de la declaración de El Profeta, casi todo el _Mundo Mágico_ lo sabía. Y luego de lo que había pasado la última vez, todos estarían de acuerdo en que no era bueno tener un hombre lobo en el colegio. _Él_ estaba de acuerdo en que no era seguro. Los estudiantes le temerían. Los padres escribirían. Los gobernadores protestarían. El Ministerio tendría arrebatos.

Dumbledore había sonreído serenamente. Remus supo que allí y entonces había perdido.

Tomarían precauciones extras, había dicho. Tendrían más cuidado. Lo estudiantes a los que le había enseñado lo adoraban; aquellos a los que no aprenderían a hacerlo. Les escribiría a los padres. Hablaría con los gobernadores. El Ministerio, el creía, tenía suficientes problemas para preocuparse por eso. No tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir – Dolores Umbridge era, Remus reconoció, el canal en el fondo de una excelente barrera – y no lo desearía aunque lo hubiera. Con el regreso de Voldemort, los chicos necesitaban un buen profesor de Defensa por sobre todas las cosas. Y con la nueva amenaza sobre Harry, necesitaba a alguien en quien confiara para vigilarlo.

Remus no estaba convencido. Pero había cedido.

Iba a volver a Hogwarts.

Era una extraña sensación. No podía decidir si estaba emocionado o asustado. La verdad, el sospechaba, estaba en algún lugar en la mitad.

Sin embargo ya tenía una idea, de cómo mantener vigilado a Harry. Sólo esperaba que Harry lo trajera consigo.

Mientras estuvo encerrado en su cuarto, exhausto y nervioso por el día que precedía a su transformación, los Weasleys y Harry habían llegado a Grimmauld Place. No había confusión alguna en el ruido que hacían al pasarse por los pasillos – hizo sonreír a Remus a pesar de su necesidad de sueño. Molly había tocado en su puerta mientras descansaba la tarde antes de su transformación, mirando reticentemente hacia adentro ofreciéndole algo de comer. Había negado educadamente, le agradeció por su consideración y le pidió que si era posible no se le molestara hasta por lo menos mitad de tarde del día siguiente. Desde abajo se escuchaban los gritos dirigidos a sus alborotados niños, órdenes dadas a todo volumen de no despertarlo lo hicieron sonreír.

Había pasado bastante tiempo donde los Weasleys en el verano. Harry había sido reubicado allí hacía dos semanas luego de pasar un tiempo con los Durleys – con la perdida de Sirius todavía reciente, parecía mejor ponerlo en un lugar que mostrara simpatía y comprensión a su perdida y ese no era Privet Drive. Y por las memorias y asociaciones con Sirius, Grimmauld Place también había parecido una mala idea, al menos al principio. Así que la Madriguera había sido fuertemente resguardada y al menos tres miembros de la Orden estaban presentes en todo momento durante la estadía de Harry, varias combinaciones de Molly, Bill y Arthur junto con quien pareciera estar disponible.

Eso había dejado a Grimmauld Place bastante callado, pero a Remus no le había importado mucho – con tanto tiempo libre gracias a su reciente desempleo, estaba de guardia en la Madriguera en varias ocasiones. Fue alimentado sin compasión por Molly, quien había tomado su flacura como un insulto personal, hablaba un poco con Arthur y los chicos y pasaba poco menos que un rato hablando con Harry. El hijo de Lily y James parecía estar arreglándoselas mucho mejor que al principio, pero como tantas cosas, el sanar llevaba tiempo. Dado su record con su manera de padecer, Remus no sentía que estaba en una posición para juzgar.

No había pensado mucho en la conversación que había escuchado entre Dumbledore y Moody, más que nada por que lo dejaba perplejo. Al principio asumió que se trataba sobre su accidente feral en 1981 – que Moody quizá creyera que la cercanía con un feral encendiera la llama feral en si mismo. ¿Pero entonces por qué Dumbledore le había ofrecido un trabajo en Hogwarts? Si temían que se volviera feral, seguro ese era el último lugar en que lo querrían. ¿Y qué tenía que ver su padre en todo esto? ¿Por qué no le decían?

_¿Remus sabe? _Esas tres palabras lo atormentaban. Remus no sabía, estaba empezando a preguntarse si quería. Todo el asunto había dejado una brisa fría contra su corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Una cosa era segura. Estaba fuera de la misión. Aunque sentía un poco de avergonzado alivio de que no tendría que volver a El Aullido y sus desesperados, almas engañadas por el futuro predecible, también había cerrado alguna posibilidad de saber la verdad acerca de su excursión.

Remus desenrolló su lobuno cuerpo en la alfombra, estirando sus miembros y suspirando mientras reposaba su cabeza para dormir. Como los patrones de El Aullido, sin conocer el precio que conlleva el cumplimiento de sus deseos lobunos, parecía que estaba destinado a permanecer en el olvido. Ese ciertamente parecía ser el intento.

Medio saber era algo peligroso. La ignorancia era fantástica.

Y muy en el fondo, una parte de Remus deseaba permanecer en el olvido una vez más.

La mañana llegó y con ella el dolor y alivio de la transformación de vuelta – otra luna llena había pasado. Remus se había retirado de la alfombra, y deposito su adolorido y cansado cuerpo en la cama y rápidamente durmió como muerto hasta bien entrada la tarde. La mitad de la tarde había visto el regreso de Molly, con un tocar dudoso y la oferta de té y biscochos que esta ves había aceptado, se había acomodado sobre sus almohadas ignorando los reclamos de Molly sobre su golpeado estado después del cambio mientras tomaba de su bebida y mordía su biscocho de chocolate. Prometió hacer aparición en la cena.

Remus sonrió para sí mientras Molly salía de la habitación ajetreada. Había algo en Molly que le recordaba a su madre, el cuidado, los reclamos, la preocupación hasta el punto de mimarlo en ciertas ocasiones. Todavía recordaba a su madre de padres Muggles arroparlo en la cama luego de sus transformaciones, asegurándose de que su bebida y su libro estuvieran al alcance, de que tomara sus pociones, de que estuviera cómodo, que sus pijamas no hicieran escocer sus heridas, de que tocara la pequeña campanita que colocaba al lado de su cama si necesitaba _cualquier cosa_ ella estaría allí. Recodaba a su padre estar en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su hijo a los ojos y volteándolos con una sonrisa.

Se preocupaban tanto, su mamá y su papá. El había sido su bebé milagroso, el primer hijo en alcanzar el tiempo completo luego de muchos años de tratar y por lo complicado de su nacimiento el último. Y entonces, a los tres años, fue mordido.

El destino podía ser desagradable.

A sus padres se les había roto el corazón por su puesto. Pero nunca lo habían abandonado. A pesar de todo, ellos lucharon por el y se quedaron a su lado. No pudo haber pedido mejores padres que Reynard y Diana Lupin.

Remus suspiró. Extrañaba a su mamá. Ella había abandonado tanto por él, personal y profesionalmente, dejando una prominente carrera como Maestra de Pociones para encontrar una cura para su hijo. Se había ido hacia cuatro años ya, perdida en un estúpido accidente, todavía esperaba, a medias, las cartas que solía enviarle luego de la luna llena para asegurase que estuviera bien. Cada una de ellas le hacia voltear los ojos cariñosamente igual que su padre lo hacía en el marco de la puerta pero ahora echaba de menos esa entretenida exasperación que ahora no tenía.

Necesitaba visitar a su padre pronto. Se había perdido la Navidad gracias al ataque de Arthur y, detestando dejar a Sirius solo en Grimmauld Place, había sido demasiado breve su visita en Pascuas. Lo estaba descuidando.

Y tal vez, sólo tal ves el tendría algunas respuestas.

Terminó su té solo.

**N/A:** Sólo par clarificar, en este punto del fic, estamos en el medio casi finales de agosto antes del sexto año de Harry. No estoy segura si alguna vez lo clarifiqué :) El Feedback y los Reviews serán gratamente apreciados y me harían ridículamente feliz. – Sonríe esperanzada.- :)

* * *

**N/T:** Lamento la tardanza es que estoy traduciendo dos fics más y pues trato de traducir un capítulo de cada fic para que así sea más o menos equitativo, aunque a veces debo hacerle preguntas a la autora para ser algo más precisa y pues eso tarda ' lamento informarles que los capítulos cada vez serán más esporádicos, es un proyecto que acabo de adquirir y empiezo clases este lunes así que haré lo que pueda para tenérselos listos lo antes posible. Como dijo la autora ¡Dejen Reviews!

PD: N/A Notas de la Autora. N/T Notas de la traductora.


	4. El Merodeador

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chesspidia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**En el Olvido por Pallas**

**N/A:** Este capítulo era originalmente parte del capítulo tres. Sin embargo, como soy totalmente incapaz de escribir algo conciso, creció, se alargó y ensanchó hasta ser el capítulo que ahora es, Disfruten…:)

**4. El Merodeador**

La Hora de la cena llegó. Arreglando su túnica desgastada e ignorando el crujir de sus huesos cansados, Remus realizó su camino hacia la piscina de luz y la cacofonía de sonidos que era una cocina llena de Weasleys.

Y llena estaba. Aunque Arthur, aparentemente, no había regresado del trabajo, Bill ayudaba a su madre a servir el estofado mientras los gemelos lo ayudaban tanto como entorpecían. Ron, Ginny y Harry estaban agrupados al final de la mesa, guardando un set de gobstones para hacer espacio para sus platos, mientras Nymphadora Tonks, quien perecía habérseles unido, se mantenía algo ansiosa fuera del campo visual de Molly. Evidencia de que ya había tratado de ayudar a colocar la grieta en el plato que la señora Weasley estaba reparando.

"Honestamente Tonks, realmente necesitas ser más cuidadosa… no, no, sólo siéntate cariño, podemos arreglárnosla, _de verdad_…"

"¡Pero quería ayudar! Lamento lo del plato…"

"Lo se querida, pero en serio, solo _siéntate_."

Luciendo un poco decepcionada, Tonks se dejó caer pesada y poco ceremoniosamente al lado de los gemelos y vio a Remus cerca de la puerta.

"Hola Remus" saludó animadamente, mirándolo con preocupación mientras él se movía algo intranquilo hacía la cocina y asentó en la mesa. "Te ves _tosco._¿Estás bien?"

"_¡Tonks!_" Molly la reprimió agudamente. "No seas descortés."

Remus reprimió una sonrisa mientras se estiraba un poco contra los achaques protestantes de su cuerpo y se frotaba la mejilla con el reverso de la mano. "Está bien, Molly. Después de todo, _sí_ me veo tosco. Y estoy bien Tonks, gracias."

Tonks le sonrió mientras recogía su ahora arreglado plato. Molly le dirigió una especie de sonrisa a Remus.

Remus conocía esa sonrisa. Cinco, cuatro, tres dos…

"¿Segura que estas bien, Remus? _Estás_ muy Pálido. Quizá debas regresar a la cama y descansar un poco."

Considerando que lo único que ella había hecho era insistir en su presencia en la cena, Remus encontró esto un poco inconsistente, pero se contuvo de decirlo. La actitud de Molly hacia él siempre lo dejaba intrigado. Él sabía gracias a las miradas a medias a la mención de su condición y su nerviosismo con respecto a la presencia de un hombre lobo en la casa de su esposo en Navidad, que Molly Weasley, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sentirse de otra manera, no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de los hombres lobo. Pero de alguna manera, desde el primer día que se habían conocido, ese nerviosismo no parecía incluirlo. En vez de eso lo trataba como a uno de sus hijos mayores, con afable protección y alboroto de buena voluntad que era tanto dulce como desesperante al mismo tiempo. Remus sólo podía asumir que los niños de Molly habían hablado bien de él.

"De verdad estoy bien, Molly." Reafirmó rápidamente. "He estado haciendo esto por casi treinta y cuatro años. Conozco mis límites."

Molly no parecía convencida. Pero no hizo otro comentario al respecto mientras le daba un plato de estofado y se sentaba a su lado a comer.

"Hola Profesor Lupin." Ron se depositó en el otro asiento al lado de Remus, Harry a su lado. "Bill dice que escucho a Moody decir que usted volvía a Hogwarts este año. ¿Es verdad?"

A pesar de si mismo, Remus sonrió ante el gratificante entusiasmo en la voz de Ron mientras levantaba una cucharada llena de estofado. "Si, es verdad."

El grito de alegría de Ron casi causa que lo botara. Harry y Ginny también tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

"Ya era tiempo de que volviéramos a tener un profesor decente. Ron informó alegremente. "Hermione estará encantada; estaba preocupada de que tuviéramos a otro fracasado o algo así."

"Sin embargo, no podría ser peor que el año pasado," Fred ofreció desde el otro lado de la mesa. "Si me perdonan, un hipopótamo analfabeta en un tutú hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo que Umbridge."

Varias cucharadas de estofado fueron escupidas.

Molly resopló. "Honestamente, aunque no voy a escuchar una palabra contra Dumbledore, siempre he tenido mis dudas sobre las personas que emplea. No tú, Remus querido, obviamente," añadió rápidamente. "Y por supuesto Minerva McGonagall, estricta pero justa, aunque estaba empezando cuando Arthur y yo estábamos en la escuela. Pero Severus Snape…"

Se detuvo ante el murmullo de asentimiento de siete personas en la mesa que habían sufrido a Snape como profesor y uno como colega. "Estoy segura que es un maravilloso hacedor de pociones pero nunca he visto una peor mano para los niños. Qué lo inspiró para enseñar, nunca lo sabré."

"¿Un deseo vengativo de ver a otros sufrir?" George sugirió con una sonrisa.

Molly le dio una _mirada_ a su hijo y continuó como si no hubiera hablado. "Recuerdo mi primera profesora de Pociones," recordó con cariño. "Una mujer maravillosa. Siempre tan paciente. Incluso Arthur disfrutaba de sus clases y el es un desastre en pociones. Estuvimos tan decepcionados cuando se fue." Miró a Remus con falso reproche. "¡Y fue todo _tu_ culpa!"

Remus se ahogó ante las miradas confusas de sus compañeros. "Me gustaría pensar que mi padre tuvo _algo_ que ver con eso." Borró la exasperante sonrisa de Molly con un comentario de buena fe. "Pero realmente Molly, no sabía que habías sido enseñada por mi madre."

"Oh si, primer y segundo año antes de que ella fuera a quedar embarazada y renunciara." Molly sonrió cariñosamente. "Eres muy parecido a ella, sabías. Oh, no en el físico, para nada, pero tienes la misma vena de bondad en ti, la misma personalidad tranquila. Es un placer de observar. Me recuerdas mucho a ella."

Remus estaba empezando a entender por qué Molly tenía un punto suave cuando se trataba de él. "Gracias," dijo sinceramente, levantando su copa hacia sus labios.

La sonrisa de Molly se transformó en una traviesa. "Te cambié el pañal una vez."

Remus casi se ahoga. La otra esquina de la mesa estalló en risas.

"¿Cuán _recientemente_?" Remus estaba casi seguro que el comentario había sido de Fred pero estaba algo ocupado tratando de no toser sus pulmones. Molly ignoró determinantemente el comentario y el murmullo de risillas.

"La Profesora Lupin te llevó a clases un día para visitarnos unas semanas después de que nacieras. Ella me dejó cargarte y luego te cambié el pañal. Fue la primera vez que lo intenté." Molly sonrió otra vez. "Me temo, que hice un pequeño desastre. Se cayó justo cuando ella fue a cargarte y cuando intenté rescatarlo con magia, bueno…" Sonrió disculpándose. "Supongo que hay mejores maneras de llamar la atención de un chico que lanzándole accidentalmente un pañal, pero definitivamente funcionó con Arthur."

Al final de la mesa, cinco adolescentes parecían tener ataques de histeria. Tonks y Bill no estaban mucho mejor.

Remus podía sentir un rubor esparciéndose por su rostro. Veía determinado a su comida.

"Me alegra que te ayudara en tu cortejo," tartamudeó desesperado, rezando por un cambio de tema. Sus plegarias no fueron respondidas.

"Te trajo al año siguiente alrededor del mismo período y un par de años después de eso," Molly continuó persistentemente. "Y me dejó cuidarte en varias ocasiones. Pero no regresó durante nuestro séptimo año. Recordé preguntarle a Minerva McGonagall por qué no. Me dijo…" La voz de Molly descendió a un susurro mientras miraba las tablas del piso. "Me dijo que estabas enfermo."

La risa se detuvo abruptamente. Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Fue Tonks quien intervino para levantar la repentina cortina oscura, empezando con deliberada y determinada animosidad. "Oye Molly, ¿no creo que tengas fotos de Remus bebé? Me puedo imaginar el envuelto en una frazada, chupándose el dedo y agarrando su pequeña taza de té."

La risas resultantes aliviaron la tensión casi al instante. Remus se dirigió a la joven Auror, quien traía el cabello de un verde chillón que hacía doler los ojos, con una dura mirada.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" declaró con una fingida solemnidad.

La sonrisa de Tonks era retorcida. "No, Remus. Si me estuviera burlando de ti, describiría el atractivo y oculto atuendo de cuero que tu…"

"_¡Si!"_ Remus saltó inmediatamente para cortar la oración. "¡_Gracias_ Tonks! Eso es _suficiente_" El rubor había vuelto. Remus podía sentir ocho pares de ojos dirigirse inquietantes a él.

"Era para una _misión,_" añadió en defensa. "_Nunca_ más."

Las risillas habían vuelto. Estaba aprendiendo a odiar las risitas.

"Ohhhh…" Tonks no iba a dejar eso escapar. "Pero si lucía tan _bien_ en ti…"

Definitivamente era momento de cambiar el tema. Mirando alrededor desesperadamente, Remus se topo con la pregunta que le quería hacer a Harry antes que el semestre se reanudara. Había esperado hacerlo en privado, pero eran tiempos desesperados y requerían medidas desesperadas.

"¿Harry?" exclamó desesperada.

El adolescente lo observó de una vez. "¿Si, Profesor?"

Remus sonrió más seguro. "En honor de mi regreso a Hogwarts, me preguntaba si me podías hacer un favor."

Harry lo miraba con incertidumbre un tanto infundada. "¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Me preguntaba si me podrías prestar el Mapa del Merodeador."

Explosiones simultáneas ocurrieron mientras los dos gemelos Weasley se servían su segunda porción de estofado.

"_¡Fred! ¡George!"_

Pero ni Fred ni George le prestaban atención a su madre. Los dos estaban observando, con la boca abierta a Lupin. Sus expresiones de shock eran idénticas.

Remus los miró con incertidumbre por un momento. "¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Genial!"

"¡Maravilloso!"

"¡Magnífico!"

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas con velocidad casi inhumana. Ambas mirada murieron en Harry.

"En fin…" Remus sintió que ese era un buen momento para continuar. "¿Qué me dices, Harry? No quiero quedármelo, lo tendrás para principios del semestre, no te preocupes. Sólo quiero hacer una copia."

Harry elevó las cejas, ignorando las miradas penetrantes de Fred y George mientras se dirigía al profesor. "¿Puede hacer copias?"

Remus se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no es fácil pero es más fácil que comenzar de cero. Y si voy a volver a Hogwarts, me sería útil tener uno. No te preocupes, no lo voy a compartir con todos en el salón de profesores, será para mi uso personal."

Harry sonrió a eso. "Ok. ¿Lo quiere ahora?"

"Si lo tienes aquí."

"Está en mi cuarto. Iré a buscarlo."

"Gracias."

"¡Harry!" Fred se levantó con tanta violencia que la mesa se estremeció. Con George sólo un paso detrás de el, dio la vuelta a la mesa. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Los gemelos empujaron a Harry hacia la puerta, pasando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del mismo mientras lo empujaban hacia el corredor. Remus podía oír el susurro de sus indignadas voces mientras se retraían.

"¿Le dijiste a _Lupin _sobre el Mapa? ¡Él es un _profesor_!"

"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Se supone que era un _secreto_!"

"¿Cómo sabe que lo tienes?"

"¿Cómo sabe qué es?"

"Sabe que lo tengo porque me lo confiscó en tercer año y me lo devolvió cuando se fue." Harry parecía entretenido con la indignación de los gemelos; Remus sospechaba que su desperdiciada juventud estaba apunto de ser expuesta. "Pero no le dije nada. No tuve que. Creo que hay algo que deberían saber…"

Sus voces se fueron apagando mientras se acercaban a la escalera. Sonriendo abiertamente, Remus volvió hacia la mesa para encontrarse con una amplia selección de miradas intrigadas y sospechosas. Hasta allí llegó su distracción fuera de su persona.

Tonks fue la primera en hacer la pregunta obvia. "Entonces, ¿qué es el Mapa del Merodeador?" Preguntó animadamente.

Remus hizo lo posible por sonar casual mientras se levantaba y dejaba su plato en el fregadero. "Sólo un pequeño juguete que mis amigos y yo hicimos en la escuela." Miró sobre su hombro en dirección a donde los gemelos había salido. "Siempre me pregunté como Harry lo había obtenido, pero estoy empezando a tener una idea."

"¿Es peligroso?" La voz de Molly era un tanto acusadora.

Remus negó firmemente. "Claro que no. Es sólo un juguete. Pero puede ser útil además, tiene un valor sentimental. No se me ocurriría quitarle el original a Harry pero no me molestaría una copia para mi – por los viejos tiempos."

Eso pareció satisfacer a Molly. Bill y Tonks tenía ambos destellos sospechosos en los ojos, pero sus amplias sonrisas implicaban que ninguno de los dos planeaban tratar de exponerlo. El sonrió de vuelta apreciativamente.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo el mapa había ido a parar a manos de Harry. Era una pregunta que nunca había logrado preguntar. El sabía que el mapa había ido a parar al archivo de la perdición de Filch al final del séptimo año después de que James y Sirius tuvieran un alto riesgo. Pero a pesar de la pérdida, a ninguno le importó – lo habían dejado para las futuras generaciones y ciertamente no había detenido su gran broma la última noche del año escolar. "La Canción del Cisne el Merodeador" la habían llamado, aunque Padfoot y Peter querían ponerle "La Canción del Ciervo" hasta que James resaltó que los ciervos no cantan. Cuando Remus dijo que los cisnes tampoco cantan, una pelea de almohadas resultó y duró casi una hora.

Ah, La Canción del Cisne. Esa fue una noche y media…

Y la idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Remus, la clase de idea que creía largo tiempo perdida sin la influencia, de Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs, la clase de idea que de hecho sería la manera perfecta de distraerse de unas cosas en un sentido, y traer cerramiento en otro. Comenzó a sonreír a pesar de si mismo.

No debía. No podía. No lo haría.

¿Lo haría?

Harry regresó con el mapa momentos después. Remus acepto el rajado trozo de pergamino con una sonrisa. "Gracias Harry. Te lo traeré de vuelta en cuanto pueda."

Se volteó hacia la puerta sólo para encontrar su paso bloqueado por dos estatuas pelirrojas que se asemejaban extremadamente a los gemelos Weasley.

Fred y George lo miraban como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto. Sus bocas colgaban abiertas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y llenos de un cóctel de shock, respeto y júbilo. Su expresión era casi de reverencia en contraste con un par de amplias y eufóricas sonrisas.

Remus miró a Harry. Harry sonrió.

El hombre lobo alzó una ceja en fingida indignación. "¡Harry Potter! ¿Has estado esparciendo rumores acerca de mi?"

La sonrisa de Harry se expandió. La mandíbulas de los gemelos se cerraban mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

"¿Es _verdad_?" Remus no estaba seguro si quien hablaba era Fred o George. "¿_Usted_ lo hizo?"

Remus se rió. "Ayudé. También escogí la contraseña."

El brillo de júbilo se derritió a una sonrisa traviesa. Remus lo encontró extrañamente satisfactorio, un recuerdo titilante de un tiempo ya olvidado. Quizá si lo _haría_ después de todo. Sólo esta vez. Pero no lo podía hacer solo…

"En realidad, Fred, George, si pudiera hablar con ustedes…" Remus guardó el mapa seguramente en su túnica y colocó una mano en los hombros de cada gemelo mientras los guiaba hacia la puerta. "Creo que hay algo con lo que me pueden ayudar…"

* * *

**N/A:** Esto es algo al azar pero… Con respecto a la edad de Molly Weasley. Yo prefiero calcular las edades de Charlie y Bill Weasley por el canon más consistente del método de "las pistas de POA" que el menos lógico (suficientemente irónico) de "JK dijo en un Chat" – esto hace a Charlie siete años mayor que Percy porque ellos ganaron la última copa de Quidditch para Gryffindor cuando Charlie era el buscador, siete años antes de que Percy fuera Premio Anual. Esto significa que en OotP, Charlie tiene alrededor de 26/27 años, lo cual, asumiendo que Bill es dos años mayor, lo pone en los 28/29. Si creemos que Molly y Arthur se casaron y comenzaron a reproducirse a finales de su adolescencia principio de sus veinte, eso la coloca a finales de sus cuarenta principio de sus cincuenta. Por lo tanto, tomando en cuneta que Snape (y por lo tanto casi con seguridad Remus) tiene 35/36 in OotP (en este aspecto si creo en el Chat) eso significa que Molly estaba en sus primeros años de colegio cuando Remus nació. No es que importe. Sólo me gusta descifrarlo. :)

**N/T: **Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, segundo, esto es una traducción literal del fic de Jess Pallas "Oblivious" así que por favor no me denuncien por las notas del autor, porque no puedo hacer mucho más que mantenerme fiel a lo que escribe a la autora. Tercero; para futuras referencias:

N/A: Notas del Autor

N/T: Notas del Traductor

POA: Prisoner of Azkaban (Prisionero de Azkaban)

OotP: Order of the Phoenix (Orden del Fénix)


	5. El Tributo

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**N/A: **Muchas gracias para mi beta, Chriss Corkscrew por sugerir la inclusión de Snape en esta escena. Y me disculpo por la línea cursi. De verdad no se de done salió… ;)

**5. El Tributo**

_La luz plateada manchaba la devastante oscuridad, moteados parches que irradiaban e iluminaban los ojos en una burlada belleza. Podía sentir su propio intento de hacer pasar el aire por su seca, adolorida garganta, el temblor de sus exhaustos miembros; tenía que correr muy fuerte, muy rápido pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Las ramas se pegaban contra su cara, golpeándolo hacia atrás una vez y otra vez – desesperado, hipando y confundido, ahora gateaba, sus ropas desgarradas, sangre goteando de la piel expuesta mientras trataba de escapar…_

_Podía oírlo venir. Como dijo que lo haría._

_Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida._

_Tenía que esconderse. Tenía que esconderse ahora._

_Un árbol se apareció en su camino, las ramas bajas al alcance de sus manos; saltando desesperadamente, se aferró al tronco, la corteza deshaciéndose debajo de sus pequeño dedos mientras buscaba por algo a lo que sostenerse, la altura que lo pondría a salvo y fuera de alcance._

_Era muy lento._

_Se escuchó gritar mientras garras se clavaban en su espalda, arrastrándolo hacia abajo y lanzándolo con dureza al suelo para dejarlo encogido acostado sobre su lado derecho, temblando y hipando contra la tierra musgosa._

_Había terminado._

_Una oscura figura, dos veces mas grande que él se acercó desde las sombras, sus miembros delanteros manchados con el oscuro tinte de la sangre. Dientes brillando con la luz de la luna, vibrando en un bajo y primitivo gruñido que lo hacía temblar hasta la médula. Ojos dorados brillando._

_Se agachó._

_Y luego no conoció más nada que dolor…_

Remus se levantó inmediatamente quedando sentado, con la respiración entrecortada. Podía sentirse temblar desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, un escalofrío que lo hizo helarse de una manera que nunca pensó que podría. Su cicatriz picaba con un extraño residuo del dolor recordado. Se sintió enfermo.

Respirando profundamente, Remus puso su mareado estomago bajo control, cerrando sus ojos combatiendo los escalofríos y calmando su agitado corazón. Sólo cuando el último temblor hubo disminuido, cuando el sentimiento de náusea había pasado, cuando el escozor de su cicatriz había desaparecido Remus se arriesgó a abrir los ojos.

No era la primera vez que tenía esos sueños. Pero antes habían sido vagos, destellos de imágenes medio vistas y medio olvidadas, el brillo de la luna, el golpe de una rama, unos colmillos. Y los ojos. Siempre los ojos.

Pero esto había ido más allá. Mucho más allá.

Remus nunca había podido recordar la noche en la que fue mordido. Era muy joven, su madre le dijo cuando tentativamente le había preguntado años después, y el trauma del evento había creado una pared en su mente, una protección a una experiencia que ningún niño debía enfrentar. Estaba mejor _sin_ ella, le había dicho, sin saber.

Una vez le preguntó cómo había pasado. Ella rompió en llanto. Nunca había vuelto a preguntar.

Pero este sueño era algo más, algo más que un destello de una breve recolección. Remus se dejó caer como si algo en su mente se hubiera roto; la pared que su madre había mencionado, desplomándose ladrillo a ladrillo a través de los años en su mundo de sueños, de repente medio colapsando para proveer esta repentina carrera de imágenes.

Remus combatió los temblores retornantes, mirando despreocupado a las sábanas. Podía haber vivido sin el recuerdo. Pero solo debía aceptarlo. No había manera de ponerlo de vuelta.

No tenía ninguna duda de que había revivido su mordida. ¿Pero por qué había vuelto hacia el de repente?

Sacudió su cabeza. No debía preocuparse por eso. No había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eventos que habían sucedido treinta años en el pasado. La luz se escurría por las cortinas de las ventanas – claramente era de mañana y probablemente tiempo de levantarse. Con un suspiro se levantó y miró la recamara a su alrededor.

Parpadeó. _¿Dónde estaba?_

Su cerebro hizo click. Entonces recordó.

Claro. Hogwarts.

Había llegado la noche anterior, apareciéndose en Hogsmeade como lo hicieron los otros profesores y abordando el carruaje jalado por Thestrals provisto por Dumbledore para el viaje al colegio. Sonrió para si recordando su último viaje a Hogwarts, tres años antes – exhausto por una difícil luna llena que lo había dejado agotado para aparecerse, demasiado mareado para usar polvos floo o arriesgarse a un viaje en el Autobús Nocturno, y demasiado desorientado para si quiera considerar montarse en una escoba, nostálgicamente había abordado el Expreso de Hogwarts, asentándose en un compartimiento y prontamente durmiéndose por casi el resto del viaje. No había esperado despertarse con la presencia de un acechante Dementor y su primer vistazo al hijo de James y Lily en casi doce años.

Dementores. Desde su primer encuentro con Dementores, hacia sido veinte años, que sus sueños habían comenzado. Y aunque las imágenes que asociaba con los Dementores se habían alterado desde entonces, expandiéndose con un alarmante repertorio lanzados hacia él por una vida que significaba que no le había mentido a Harry cuando le dijo que no era ningún experto contra ellos, esas breves imágenes siempre lo habían acechado.

Pero se estaba comiendo la cabeza de nuevo. Eso debía detenerse.

Saliendo del confort de su cálida cama de cuatro postes, Remus revisó el reloj. Se había dormido tarde. Pero no era una sorpresa, considerando la ajetreada noche que tuvo.

Sonrió a pesar de si mismo mientras recordaba porqué se había acostado tan tarde. Probablemente estaría en problemas. Pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Como había predicho, el Ministerio no se había impresionado con la elección de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Dumbledore. Pero a pesar de la controversia que lo había enfurecido varios días, le Ministro Cornerlius Fudge estaba en un terreno demasiado peligroso para batallar una guerra con el vigorizante y mucho más respetado Albus Dumbledore. Fudge, ya batallando con las llamadas para su renuncia por la falta de importancia que le dio al asunto de Voldemort, había tratado de usar estas noticias para realzar su imagen una vez más. Había fallado. Después de unos días, y escuchando el apoyo del director en su nombre, el Ministro había doblado su tienda y escurrido en la noche. La comunidad mágica Británica no estaba para nada encantada con el prospecto de un profesor licántropo, pero con un año en Hogwarts sin (para ellos) serios incidentes, un buen record con la mayoría de los niños, y el apoyo de Dumbledore, parecían al menos estar dispuestos a darle una oportunidad.

Estaba determinado a no desperdiciarla.

Pero se juro seguir adelante. Los niños llegarían esa noche y todavía tenía mucho que preparar. Llenando sus pensamientos por el momento, Remus se puso su túnica y bajo a desayunar.

La oficina de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había cambiado poco durante los dos años que Remus no la había visto. Depositó su portafolio en el escritorio familiar con una sonrisa, quitando varios libros y colocándolos con facilidad en los estantes que antes habitaban. En unos minutos de trabajo, era como si nunca hubiera sido forzado a irse en primer lugar y más importante, se sentía _bien._ Este era el lugar en donde debía estar. Era a donde pertenecía.

Era un buen sentimiento.

Los Elfos Domésticos habían hecho un trabajo satisfactorio en borrar en casi toda su totalidad el rastro del antiguo ocupante del cuarto. El rosado, perfumado pequeño mantel que había descubierto en uno de los gabinetes del escritorio era algo alarmante, pero con un rápido movimiento de varita se desvaneció con seguridad hacia la chimenea donde se curvó y quemó muy satisfactoriamente. Remus no podía evitar sentirse algo insultado por el, sin embargo. Si esa mujer Umbridge estaba tan determinada a volver su vida tan miserable como estaba en su poder, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener la decencia de poseer _gusto._

Estaba en tratar de recordar como era que debía ir el tanque de su Grindylow que sintió, mas que vio la presencia asomada en su puerta. Un rápido vistazo a su crujiente, fresca copia del Mapa del Merodeador, abierto limpiamente en el escritorio confirmó sus sospechas. Habían logrado evitarse la noche anterior e inclusive esa mañana, pero parecía que su ahora no-ahora-antiguo colega había decidido sacar lo peor del medio antes de que los niños llegaran.

"Severus." No se molestó en voltearse. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

La voz del Maestro de Pociones se escurrió suavemente a través de la oficina. "El Director desea que le informe a todo el personal que el Expreso Hogwarts está por llegar. Se espera que todos los profesores estén listos y esperando en el Gran Salón diez minutos antes de que los estudiantes lleguen."

Remus finalmente se volteó a la figura de túnicas negras en el lumbral de la puerta y sonrió. "Eso es muy útil de saber. Gracias Severus."

La nariz de Snape se crispó de asco mientras tragaba la breve gratitud de un hombre que el despreciaba, sus ojos negros brillando con desagrado mientras lo miraba. Remus, aun pensando en la manera de poner el tanque de su Grindylow consiguió aguantar el escrutinio del Jefe de Slytherin por unos buenos treinta segundos antes de que se convirtiera en algo un poco perturbante.

Depositando la lámina de vidrio mágicamente reforzado en su escritorio, se encontró directa y alegremente con la oscura mirada. "¿Hay algo más?"

Snape se enderezó, sus ojos destellando. "Supongo que te sientes bastante _complacido_ contigo mismo."

Remus Parpadeó. "¿Perdón?"

"Escurriéndote de vuelta. La compasión es una de las maneras de encontrar trabajo, pero no es una que yo use. No es que _yo _lo necesite."

Como lo esperaba, Snape estaba allí para ventilar. Que agradable; era justo como en los viejos tiempos. Se sentía aún más en casa.

Mantuvo la sonrisa deliberadamente. "No me escurrí en ninguna parte. Albus prácticamente me ordenó que volviera y yo no iba a discutir con él."

"Pero estabas tan _horrorizado_ cuando lo hizo, supongo."

"No me arrepiento de regresar, si eso es lo que piensas." Remus se volteó para ocultar la desaparición de su sonrisa, depositando su taza y tetera en un estante detrás de su escritorio. "Pero mis razones para renunciar siguen en pie."

"Y aún así estás de regreso."

Remus se encogió de hombros, todavía de espaldas. "Albus dijo que la escuela necesitaba un buen profesor de Defensa, especialmente este año. Me dijo que no había nadie más a quien preguntarle."

El basto y duro silencio detrás de él le dijo elocuentemente que no había sido la mejor cosa por decir.

"¿Y supongo que esperas que siga haciendo la poción por ti? ¿Contando tu ineptitud?" El Maestro de Pociones prácticamente escupió las palabras a la espalda del licántropo.

Touché. "No espero nada, Severus." Era momento de voltearse nuevamente, para enfrentar el torbellino reprimido de emoción vestido en túnicas negras que se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina como si detestara aventurarse en el territorio deseado de un enemigo.

"Pero lo apreciaría."

"Guárdate tu gratitud, Lupin," Snape sonrió sarcástico con un porte dignificante. "No la necesito ni la deseo. Sé lo que eres y ahora lo saben los estudiantes. Te estaré observando y ellos también."

Remus se encontró con su mirada una vez más, firme y directa. "Lo sé."

Los ojos negros de Snape sostuvieron la mirada de su colega por un largo instante. Luego con un resoplido desdeñoso, se volteó y se barrió hacia el corredor.

Remus observó por un momento al marco vacío de la puerta. Severus Snape, tan encantador como siempre. Bueno, eso estuvo tan bien como podía esperar.

Sólo podía esperar que los estudiantes fueran un poco más comprensivos.

En cinco horas, lo sabría.

Remus había olvidado cuan ruidosos podía ser una horda de niños en los resonantes pasillos de Hogwarts. Por un momento se detuvo al tope de las escaleras que descendían al Hall de la Entrada, su pequeño retraso a pesar del recordatorio previamente hecho le habían permitido pasar entre las figuras en túnicas que se escurrían en grupos parlanchines a través de las puertas del Gran Salón. Habían sido más de dos años desde que había visto aquello y casi la mitad de esos niños nunca lo habían conocido como profesor, solo como ese hombre lobo que había causado tanto alboroto en los periódicos. Las palabras de Snape desagradablemente sonaron en su cabeza. ¿Estarían nerviosos por él? ¿Le darían una oportunidad de probar que era tan humano como ellos?

Oh bueno. Ahora o nunca.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Había un distintivo murmullo. Una masa de ojos volteó.

Las reacciones fueron variadas. Se sintió halagado al ver que algunos de los chicos más grandes estaban felices de verlo; vislumbró a Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos sonriendo cerca de la entrada principal, Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley sonriendo con los brazos entrelazados, y a Neville Longbottom, que le ofreció un pequeño saludo con la mano y una tímida sonrisa. Algunos, mayormente los hijos de Muggle quienes probablemente no había presenciado la batalla en el Profeta por su reinstitución, se veían sorprendidos de verlo pero también parecían complacidos.

Pero la alegría era todo menos universal; muchos de los niños, incluso algunos a los que les había enseñado, parecían desconfiados y otros, mayormente Slytherins, lo recibieron con la misma hostilidad que su Jefe de Casa. De los chicos más jóvenes, la mayoría que no sabían quién era parecía confundidos, pero los que si sabían se veían nerviosos.

Remus suspiró. Iba a ser un largo año.

Comenzó a cruzar el Gran Salón. EL volumen comenzó a subir una vez más.

Pero no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente para cubrir la voz ponzoñosa que resonaba fuerte y afiladamente en su regreso.

"Oh, miren. Volvió el _licántropo_."

La miradas confusas pronto se unieron a las de nerviosismo. Las de nerviosismo cambiaron hacia el más puro terror.

Remus suspiró de nuevo. Primero Snape. Ahora Malfoy. Oh_ la dicha_.

"Dumbledore de verdad debe estar raspando el barril. ¿Cuál es le problema – se les acabaron los candidatos _humanos_?"

Ah, Draco Malfoy. Tan sutil como un Colacuerno Húngaro y casi con el mismo carisma. Remus estaba casi seguro de poder decir de donde provenían esta impaciente y desesperada muestra de ferocidad. El adorado padre de Malfoy, Lucius, su respaldo en tiempos de crisis, estaba ahora encerrado en Azkaban; lanzar ese tipo de comentarios a una de las personas que lo colocó allí parecía ser su manera de recuperar algo de superioridad. Pero Remus sabía ese juego. Si era algo que Malfoy no podía soportar, era ser ignorado. Y si le dabas suficiente cuerda, generalmente conseguía ahorcarse a si mismo.

Continuó caminando.

"¿No quieres responder esa cierto?" La voz de Malfoy había subido de tono. "¿O quizá no entiendas lo que estoy diciendo? Quizá deba hablar en tu _propio _lenguaje."

Un remedo de aullido cruzó el aire, resonando y aumentando a través del Hall de la Entrada pasando rápidamente a Remus. Él se detuvo. Lentamente, se volteó a ver sobre su hombro.

Malfoy estaba parado en la mitad del cuarto, resguardado por Crabbe y Goyle, sus manos en su cintura mientras sonreía triunfante a su profesor.

Remus simplemente sonrió.

"Bueno, señor Malfoy," dijo, su voz suave pero decisiva se oía por todo el ahora silente salón. "Si deseaba decirme que su madre se robó su ropa interior y las comadrejas están viniendo, podría haberlo hecho en Español."

Hubo un momento de sorprendente silencio. Y luego el Salón _explotó._

Mordiendo una sonrisa emergente, Remus inclinó la cabeza y continúo parsimoniosamente a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor, la gran masa de risas retumbando detrás de él. Era bueno regresar.

El festín era excelente, como siempre. A pesar de a comida de Molly, ciertamente había extrañado la comida de Hogwarts.

La anticipación sólo lo hacía mejor.

Remus esperó que hubiera medido el tiempo correctamente. El hechizo de lapso de tiempo que había encontrado en un cuaderno viejo de Sirius era algo complicado y le había tomado más que un poco de practica para perfeccionarlo. Si lo había realizado correctamente, entonces su tiempo estaría bien – había juzgado la duración del festín casi a la perfección. Siendo ese el caso, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Era casi el momento…

Esperaba que James y Sirius estuvieran observando.

No se había sentido así de nervioso en años. Esperar sentado al lado de la Jefa de su Casa no ayudaba a sus nervios. Todavía no había conocido al Gryffindor en los últimos treinta años que no le temiera a Minerva McGonagall. Y había sido ella quien atrapó a los culpables la última vez que eso se realizó. El echo de que había sido la última noche del término no había prevenido que les diera un último y tardío castigo…

Y Dumbledore se levantó, aplaudiendo para pedir silencio. _Oh si, oh si, vamos, que esto funcione…_

El Director miró sobre el ahora silente salón. "Si me permiten su atención por favor…"

No pudo avanzar.

Una precisa explosión seguida por un agudo quejido cortó a través sus palabras. Un rastro rojo trazó un irregular camino en el techo encantado.

_¡BOOM!_

El fuego artificial explotó en una ducha de chispas rojas que se reían tímida y fuertemente mientras se acercaban al piso como una lluvia escarlata, pero esta risa fue opacada por otro quejido, y otro y luego otro mientras más fuegos artificiales salían disparados de las pareces grabadas del Gran Salón, deslumbrando y explotando en una rebelión de espectaculares colores y ruidos que ahogaban la habitación en arco iris. Largos banderines, confeti y una tira larga y curveada de pegajosa masa se catapultó sobre las cuatro mesas para asentarse en la cabeza de los estudiantes como nieve. Molinos de viento rodaban y bailaban por el aire, cohetes silbaban y se incendiaban en un sin fin de chispas para formar dragones, unicornios e hipogrifos, ciervos, perros y flores que circundaban a lo largo de la imitación de cielo que había arriba con el divertido entusiasmo de la libertad.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mirando. El personal también. Detrás de su vasta barba blanca, Dumbledore reprimió una sonrisa.

Remus sonrió. Que Merlín bendijera a los gemelos Weasley. La escuela no era lo mismo sin ellos.

En la silla inmediatamente a su derecha, una garganta amenazante se aclaró. Arreglando su expresión tan inocente como pudo, Remus se volteó para enfrentar cara a mirada de acero de la Profesora McGonagall. Las explosiones y los destellos de colores creaban unas luces y sombras sobre sus facciones. Un pedazo de cuerda de masa colgaba de la punta de su sombrero.

"En su opinión de experto, Lupin," ella entonó con precisión en su acento escoses. "¿Cuántos fuegos artificiales cree que envuelve esta broma?"

"¿Adivinando?" Remus volteó los ojos en aparentando pensar, mientras agarraba un pedazo de cuerdas violeta de su cabello y se lo daba a Flitwick quien estaba decorando alegremente su sombrero con ellas, detrás de él un Snape de cara agria despegaba cuerdas de su cabello. "Diría que alrededor de… doscientos sesenta y tres."

McGonagall levantó una ceja. "Eso es bastante preciso."

Remus sonrió modestamente. "Bueno, como dijo, yo soy el experto."

Los labios de la Subdirectora temblaron pero Remus tuvo la repentina impresión de que estaba evitando sonreír. "No se haga el inocente conmigo señor Lupin. ¿No cree que reconozco "La Canción del Cisne" de Los Merodeadores cuando la veo? Todavía no me recupero de la última." Meneó su cabeza. "_Honestamente._ Pensaba que usted era el _sensible_."

Un emocionado cohete amarillo atravesó la mesa de profesores, depositando chispas doradas sobre el mantel con desinhibida exuberancia. Muchos estudiantes se habían parado, riéndose y aplaudiendo mientras miraban el espectáculo, caminando dificultosamente por el creciente tumulto mientras se lanzaban los unos a los otros banderines y cuerdas.

Esta vez McGonagall sonrió a pesar de si misma. "Remus, ¿en qué parte del mundo los conseguiste todos? ¿Gastaste todo tu sueldo antes de ganártelo?"

Remus levantó casualmente su copa del recorrido de un veloz molino de viento. "Todos los suplemente son cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley. Me apoyaron mucho cuando les dije mis planes. Proporcionaron todos los suplementos sin costo alguno."

Minerva se rió secamente. "Debí suponerlo. Pero sinceramente, Remus, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? Pensé que habías superado esto hace tiempo, si es que alguna vez fue tu estilo."

El hombre lobo tenía una sonrisa traviesa. "¿Me pondrá un castigo?"

Lo miró con fingida solemnidad. "Creo que es un poco viejo para eso, _Profesor _Lupin. Y a pesar de tener impacto. Respóndame una pregunta. _¿Por qué?_"

Remus rápidamente se puso sobrio. Miró a Minerva con una repentina seriedad. "Como seguro recuerda, esta broma se hizo la primera vez en el Banquete de Despedida al final de mi séptimo año. Fue concebida, rudamente planeada y ejecutada con precisión casi militar por dos mentes bastante enrevesadas. Fue su despedida para Hogwarts. Su Canción del Cisne. Un último momento de frivolidad antes que la pesada realidad de Voldemort y el mundo real se asentaran. Es como creo que les gustaría ser recordados, como eran antes de que la dura vida se atravesara en su camino; como dos chicos a los que les gustaba divertirse." Sonrió levemente. "Llámelo un tributo."

Minerva lo miró solemnemente por un momento. Luego ella también sonrió.

"Bastante adecuado." Dijo gentilmente. "Realmente adecuado."

Remus le sonrió por última vez y se volteó a observar la masa de colores salpicados y el desenfrenado sonido de los fuegos artificiales que vibraron una última vez en el Gran Salón. Tanta vibra. Tanta vida. Sólo para ser interrumpido y desaparecer repentinamente como el fuego dentro de ellos.

Realmente un tributo adecuado.

"Buenas noches Padfoot," susurró débilmente. "Buenas noches Prongs. Descansen en paz, mis amigos."

**N/T:** Primero que nada lamento la tardanza al traducir, estoy en los último semestres de la carrera y es un tanto agobiante, segundo, la escritora colocó una nota al final del capitulo explicando algunas cosas, es un tanto larga así que trataré de resumirla para que tengan el capitulo lo antes posible.

Básicamente la nota dice que no esta muy complacida con la broma que se le ocurrió para el capitulo y aunque reconoce lo que pasó en "La Orden del Fénix" pero no quiere que el fic se torne en un fic de angustia porque "Sirius está muerto" pero sería ilógico no pensar que afectaría a Remus, más cuando la historia está pensada para justo después del HPOdF, sin embargo para ella Remus no es de los que se lamenta mucho pero como los acontecimientos de 1981 no fueron muy placenteros es una manera de tener una culminación satisfactoria con ambos. Y a pesar de que no parezca muy Remus, ya que el es más sutil, es la forma en que a Sirius y James les gustaría despedirse y sería una forma de despedirse el también.


	6. La Lección del Hombre Lobo

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**A/N:** Esto es lo que sólo puedo llamar un capítulo de exposición; una combinación de información relevante a la trama, significante información de historia y alguna de mis propias ideas i especulaciones en la posibles maneras de la licantropía en el Poterverso, expuestas; espero; de una manera interesante y amena de leer que avance la historia. Los dejos para que averigüen cual es cual… ;)

**A/T:** Hay algunas partes donde utilizo la palabra "lobo" como para indicar, no a la parte "loba" del "hombre lobo" sino que está transformado, ya que en inglés hay dos palabras diferentes y hay ciertas veces por redacción que decir "hombre lobo" tantas veces no determina si se habla de "la raza" en general; o característica de la persona; o si es de la persona transformada. Aunque no es la traducción literal.

**6. La Lección del Hombre Lobo**

La clase de sexto año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería miraban a su profesor en un asombrado silencio. No era la reacción que él estaba esperando.

Cuidadosamente Remus se reclinó hacia delante, colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio, mientras analizaba las caras asombradas delante de él. Luchó desesperadamente para no reír.

"¿Hay algún problema con mi elección en la materia?" inquirió inocuo.

La clase parpadeó. Una ráfaga de miradas fue intercambiada.

"Umm…" El valor de Gryffindor prevaleció en la cara de Hermione Granger. "¿_Usted_ nos va a enseñar a nosotros acerca de hombres lobos, profesor?"

Esta vez Remus si sonrió. "¿Sugieres que no soy una autoridad en el tema?

La clase rió nerviosa. Remus esperó que fuera una señal de que empezaban a relajarse; sería la hora más incómoda si no lo hacían. Aunque había estado enseñando de nuevo por casi dos meses, había veces en el que sentía que todavía estaba en probación. Exactamente quién creía que lo estaba juzgando, sea le staff, los padres o los alumnos, todavía no lo había determinado. Pero no cambiaba el sentimiento.

Oh bien. Tiempo de seguir.

"Se que ha cubrieron la materia con el Profesor Snape." Remus se levantó y caminó casualmente al frente de su escritorio, recostándose con facilidad sobre la superficie de madera. "Y estoy conciente de que su visión de los hombres lobos tiende a ser unilateral."

Varios miembros en la clase resoplaron.

Remus continuó. "Pero tampoco pretendo ponérselos color de rosa. La Licantropía no es un tema agradable, como se mejor que nadie. Y aunque la mayoría de los hombres lobo son gente ordinaria tratando de encontrar una manera de vivir con una terrible maldición, no negaré que muchos de los míos son verdaderamente peligrosos."

Miró por un momento a los embelezados rostros de su clase. "Así que verán, aunque no los estoy animando para que se unan a la Unidad de Captura de Hombres Lobo, tampoco, por muy agradable que pueda ser, empezaré una campaña de Abraza al Hombre Lobo Local."

Esta vez la clase se rió con ganas, derritiendo la tensión en un instante. Sintiéndose un poco más seguro, Remus le permitió a sus hombros relajarse un poco y sonrió de nuevo.

"Entonces, creo que la mejor manera de empezar esto es ver en que nos basaremos. ¿Qué saben de los hombres lobos?"

La primera mitad de la lección pasó rápidamente en una seguidilla de preguntas y respuestas. Remus intervino de inmediato para corregir algunas malas concepciones y confirmar los hechos básicos acerca de la apariencia e un hombre lobo, su comportamiento y el cambio en su humano anfitrión, cubriendo la poción Matalobos e incluso, para desagrado de la clase, las maneras en que un hombre lobo puede ser asesinado.

"Oh vamos," reprimió luego de la descripción de lo que el acónito evocó una particular exclamación de Parvati Patil y Hannah Abbott. "No voy a ponerlo de una manera agradable y necesitan saber esto." Su mirada se posó por un momento incómodo en Harry, Ron y Hermione; los unos tres que ciertamente podrían entender completamente. Ellos eran los únicos que habían visto a su mitad de luna llena. Que ellos hubieran sobrevivido era más suerte que juicio.

"Si fallara en tomar mi poción Matalobos y los encontrara en luna llena, los mataría. Así de sencillo. No los reconocería, no me importaría, haría lo que viene naturalmente, y lo que es natural para un lobo es destrozar humanos miembro o miembro." Suspiró. "Los hombre lobo son rápido y mortales. Y si se toman un minuto en recordar que horas atrás era un ser humano, si dudan en actuar, morirán. Por esa noche no seré su profesor. No seré más que un lobo. Y preferiría que me mataran a yo matarlos a ustedes."

Ignoró el distintivo aire de incomodidad deliberadamente. "Si hay algo que me gustaría que tomaran de esta lección, es esto. Cuando un hombre lobo es humano, trátenlo humano. Pero en la noche que es un lobo, sean cautelosos."

Un silencio considerado descendió. Sacándose el cabello de la cara, Remus se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio y miró a los pensativos rostros, moviendo su pluma entre sus dedos.

"Correcto," dijo eficiente. "Ahora, ¿tienen alguna otra pregunta?"

Muchas manos se levantaron casi al mismo momento. Remus los observó concienzudamente por un momento.

"Neville," seleccionó.

El gordito de Gryffindor se inquietó un poco. "¿Es verdad que los hombres lobo se pueden matar con plata?"

Remus sonrió: _Ah, el viejo mito urbano. _"Si me golpeas muy fuerte con ella," respondió con una amigable sonrisa, Neville dio una leve sonrisa mientras la clase se reía. "En mi conocimiento, que en este tema quiero pensar que es extensivo, la plata no tiene mayor efecto en un hombre lobo que cualquier otro metal. Puedo manejar Sickles como cualquiera. Hay una leyenda Muggle que dice que se puede matar a un hombre lobo con una bala de plata que perfore el corazón, pero francamente con cualquier tipo de bala al corazón se puede apostar que lo matarás. ¿Siguiente?"

Consideró el conjunto de manos una vez más. "Dean."

El joven se dirigió al profesor incierto. "Cuando estaba en Diagon Alley, había un hombre protestando acerca de los hombres lobos. Dijo…" Dudo, inseguro, pero el asentimiento gentil de Remus lo animó a seguir adelante. Después de todo, había poco que pudiera decir que su profesor no hubiera escuchado antes. "Decía que los hombres lobo debería ser encerrados porque eran muy difíciles de detener. Dijo que eran inmunes a _stupefy_ y la Maldición Asesina. ¿Eso es verdad?"

Remus frunció los labios pensativo. "Parcialmente. Has sacado a colación un punto interesante Dean, Gracias." Se levantó una vez más, rebotando su pluma en el escritorio antes de dejarla nuevamente en el tintero. "Escuchen esto cuidadosamente – si algún día se encuentran a un hombre lobo en luna llena, esto puede salvarles la vida. La magia _no afecta_ a un hombre lobo transformado. Pueden lanzar cualquier encantamiento o hechizo a un hombre lobo, pero en esa noche del mes sólo rebotarán. Por esto es que los hombres lobo son tan peligrosos. No pueden ser dañados directamente, detenidos o retrasados por ningún tipo de hechizo. Incluso la Maldición Asesina.

"Pero entonces… Quiero decir…" No era típico de Hermione luchar con las palabras. "¿Pero cómo se les detiene? ¿Hay quién sobreviva al ataque?"

"Violencia." Decidió ser contundente. "Como dije antes. Si le disparan a un hombre lobo en el corazón, se muere. Si lo golpean lo suficientemente fuerte en la cabeza con un largo pedazo de plata también." Le sonrió nuevamente a Neville, quien correspondió la sonrisa. "Un hombre lobo es inmune a la magia directa no al la violencia física. En ese aspecto, la magia puede ser utilizada indirectamente en contra de un hombre lobo. Levitar una roca o palo para dejarlo caer encima, conjurar algo filoso en su dirección, conjurar un arma para defenderse, son todas maneras efectivas de defenderse. Si no matan al hombre lobo, quizá les den el suficiente tiempo de escapar."

"¿Pero qué hay de las otras veces?" Esta vez era Ernie Macmillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, quien habló. "¿Es inmune cuando es humano también?"

Remus negó firmemente. "No hay tanta suerte. Si me dieran con un _Avada Kedavra_, aquí y ahora, moriría como cualquiera. Lo mismo va para _stupefy, impedimenta _o cualquier otro hechizo que nombren. Las únicos dos hechizos que no afectan a los hombres lobo de la misma manera son las remanente Maldiciones Imperdonables – Impreius y Cruciatus."

"¿Es inmune a _Imperio_ y _Crucio_?" Era la voz atónita de Harry quién rompió el silencio.

"Yo no dije eso." Remus suspiró. En el nombre de Merlín cómo explicaría eso. Calladamente se movió lejos de su escritorio, paseando frente al pizarrón mientras reunía sus pensamientos. La clase lo miraba y esperaba, casi hipnotizado por las idas y venidas de su profesor.

"La Maldición Cruciatus le causa a un hombre lobo en forma humana el mismo dolor que a cualquiera." Remus puso sus manos en su espalda, mirando determinadamente al piso mientras caminaba. "La diferencia es que debido a la agonía de sus transformaciones mensuales, el umbral del dolor del dolor de un hombre lobo es mucho más alto. Pueden salir de un _crucio_ que puede lisiar a cualquiera."

No se perdió de los sonidos de asombro que vinieron de los pupitres frente a él. "¿Duele entonces? ¿Es doloroso?" La voz incierta vino de Justin Finch-Fletchley. "Cambiar a lobo, quiero decir."

Remus hesitó, mirando a su clase con ojos firmes. La verdad era la verdad y no le mentiría a sus estudiantes nuevamente, no después de su tercer año. Su voz, cuando habló era suave, pero clara. "Dicen que lo único más doloroso que ser mordido por un hombre lobo es convertirse en uno. Si Justin, duele mucho."

Arrancando su mirada de los rostros de sus horrorizados pupilos, Remus comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Ahora, La Maldición Imperius, como sabrán, pone la mente en un estado parecido al sueño para hacerla más flexible, abierta a sugerencias. La victima entonces debe mirar sin poder hacer nada mientras su cuerpo hace cosas que ellos mismos no quieren. Me han dicho que la experiencia es bastante dichosa en el momento." Remus se detuvo, apoyando una mano sobre la pared. "Exceptuando la dicha, ser puesto bajo la Maldición Imperius es bastante similar a lo que ocurre a la mente de un hombre lobo sin poción Matalobos en una luna llena." Remus no miró a sus estudiantes justo entonces. No quería ver las filas de intrigadas y asombradas caras mientras describía lo peor de su tortura mensual. El dolor físico, oh incluso el dolor de la contorsión de miembros, el derretimiento y reforma de los huesos, el dolor era casi tolerable. No, lo que Remus siempre había odiado de sus transformaciones era el momento en el que perdía su mente. Discutir en frente de tantos los hechos de su vida que previamente sólo había descrito a amigos y familiares cercanos lo dejaba vagamente expuesto. Pero ellos merecían saber.

"La parte humana de la mente se desvanece, cae en una especie de entumecimiento mientras el lobo toma el control." Remus sabia que las puntas de sus dedos se encajaban en la pared: trató de forzarse a relajarse. No resultó. "Pero la mente humana esta, en cierta parte, conciente. Los sentidos del hombre lobo son muy diferentes a los humanos, bastante complicados de interpretar y comprender, así que las imágenes que extrae el humano de la luna llena son confusas, medio olvidadas, impresiones vagas, nada más. Pero siempre sabes que estás atrapado – que es tu cuerpo, lo que queda de el, y no tienes control. El lobo puede hacer lo que quiera y tu sólo puedes observar."

Podía sentir docenas de ojos taladrándolo – estaba conciente de eso, perdido en sus pensamiento, se había desviado un poco de su punto. Sacudiéndose firmemente, se alejó de la pared y llegó a la esquina de su escritorio. Encontró las miradas curiosa y tristes de sus estudiantes con determinación.

"Lo mismo, como todo hombre lobo sabe," añadió suavemente. "Se aplica al lobo durante el resto del mes. Está como, hasta cierto punto, alerta. _Esperando_. Y es por eso que la Maldición Imperius es inefectiva. En el momento en el que la mente de la victima sucumbe a la maldición, duplica el efecto del adormecimiento de la luna llena. En el momento que la mente del humano se apaga lo suficiente para ser controlada, el lobo sale y toma el control."

"Hermione hizo un sonido de asombro. "¿Hace que se _transforme_?"

"No, no hay transformación. Un hombre lobo solo puede transformarse con luna llena." Remus suspiró. "Es como el efecto invertido de la Matalobos. La mente del lobo toma posesión del cuerpo humano. Y hay pocas fuerzas en el mundo más poderosas. Si el conjurador del Imperius tiene suerte, simplemente son lanzados por la fuerza del impacto. Si no tienen suerte, el poder de contrafuerza podría matarlos." Las caras asustadas de los adolescentes que observaban. "¿Qué le pasaría al hombre lobo?! La voz temblorosa era de Neville. "¿Una vez que la maldición desaparezca?"

"Eso depende." Las preguntas de intuitivas de la clase llevaba a Remus a aguas peligrosas. Estaba absolutamente seguro que ni el Ministerio ni los gobernadores aprobaría que difundiera la información que estaba a punto de decirle a estos jóvenes. Pero ¿por qué no deberían saber? ¿por qué no deberían prevenirlos? Se había tomado la decisión de no informarle a Harry la amenaza que era Abraham Kane por el momento, pero al enseñar los indicios de un feral en clase, podría prepararlo a él y a sus compañeros para la posible aparición de Kane sin revelar la información de la Orden.

Se encontró con la mirada curiosa de sus estudiantes. "El efecto en el lado humano del hombre lobo depende de la fortaleza de la fuerza del humano. Verán, una vez que el lobo ha encontrado una manera de entrar en el humano, puede ser bastante difícil volverlo a controlar. Se necesita una gran fuerza y determinación para permanecer humano en la parte del hombre lobo y empujar la mente del lobo para dominar de nuevo. El lobo raramente se quiere ir. Esto no es algo que sólo tengan que enfrentar aquellos hombres lobos afectados por la Maldición Imperius – es un hecho en la vida de todo hombre lobo. Tenemos que ser tan fuertes como podamos, porque sabemos que hay un enemigo en nosotros que atacará a la primera señal de debilidad."

"¿Qué pasa?" La voz queda pertenecía a Ron. "¿Qué pasa si el lobo entra?"

Remus respiró profundo. _Una vez más a la labor…_ "Lo que sucede si se rompen los limites entre las mentes del lobo y el humano; es que, o el lobo se convierte en dominante o los dos se funden en uno. El fenómeno conocido como feral."

Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de muchos de los hijos de magos; algunos parecían haber oído de los feral.

"La mente del lobo es más fuerte." Remus luchó en contra de las memorias incómodas que habían golpeado si psiquis recientemente; firmemente se ordenó concentrarse. "Se convierte en la fuerza motivadora, el deseo. Cualquier emoción humana como la compasión o la moral esta perdida, ahogadas bajo la sed de sangre. Pero también tiene inteligencia humana – es un hombre lobo que puede pensar, puede planear, y sus sentidos y fortalezas son los de un lobo. Hay pocas cosas en el mundo más peligrosas. Un feral es el único tipo de hombre lobo del que vale la pena temer." Remus retuvo un escalofrío al recuerdo de la fría y fuerte sensación de los deseos caninos cruzando su mente vulnerable años atrás. "Hay muchas maneras en las que un hombre lobo puede convertirse en feral. La más frecuente es simplemente perdiendo la voluntad de seguir adelante, cediendo ante el lobo porque el humano simplemente no puede seguir viviendo; esto es lo que ocurre con muchos hombre lobo que han mordido a otros y son consumidos por el remordimiento. Estos feral se vuelven locos. Son nada mas que una mente loba dentro de un cuerpo humano, y condenados por ceder su parte humana son llevados al mismo adormecimiento de la luna llena. Es un cambio directo en lugar de mezclarse. Irónicamente, estos feral son los menos peligrosos."

Remus tomó aire profundo nuevamente – la siguiente parte lo llevaría a una parte muy personal por experiencia. "Hay unos que se vuelven feral por accidente. Como dije, el lobo siempre está esperando – un momento de debilidad es suficiente. Extremo dolor, miseria, depresión o ira pueden proveer una entrada, especialmente combinados con el alcohol. El alcohol disminuye las defensas y aumenta la emociones y se convierte en un catalizador de desastre para un hombre lobo. Aunque, solo por ese instante, las defensas están lo suficientemente bajas, el lobo se tratará de imponer a la fuerza. En la mayoría de los casos, es una breve incursión, un fugaz atisbo de la furia del lobo antes de que la mente humana trate de tomar nuevamente el control; esto se conoce como un incidente feral y debe ser informado al Registro de Hombres Lobo de inmediato."

"¿Por qué?" Susan Bones se aventuró a preguntar. "Si se van tan rápido ¿qué importancia tiene?"

Remus se atoró en su respiración. _Oh si, territorio personal._ "Porque se cree que un hombre lobo que ha tenido incidentes ferales es propenso a convertirse en feral en un futuro. Por ello se ha convertido en política del Ministerio en la última década o dos que si nadie fue herido, el hombre lobo debe ser enviado a un centro para observación. Si alguien resultó herido o muerto en el incidente, el hombre lobo es enviado a Azkaban o ejecutado."

"No creo que ningún hombre lobo quiera admitir eso entonces." El acento irlandés de Seamus Finnegan le puso un freno al final de una oración siniestra. "Si eso es lo que obtienen de ello."

Remus se mordió el labio tratando de frenar el fluir de una desagradable emoción. _Oh ¿dónde, donde está la campana? ¿por qué tuve que empezar con este tema? ¿en qué estaba pensando al creer que podía hablar de esto como si creyera que no sabrían que significa?_ El asombro de Hermione al principio de la clase parecía una premonición digna de una vidente.

"La verdad es que no," respondió, orgulloso de su tono neutro. Bueno, no había vuelta atrás. No tenía más opción que impartir hasta el final de la lección. "La última clase de feral es fácilmente la más peligrosa. Los que se convierten en feral por decisión propia."

Quedar boquiabierto se convirtió en lo normal en esta rara lección fuera de control, galopando como un hipogrifo en fuga de tabú en tabú. Ciertamente esto no era lo que Remus había planeado para esta clase. "Estos hombres lobo le permiten a la mente del lobo entrar, le permiten dominar y tomar el control de sus vidas. Son, como los describí, el deseo de un lobo mezclado con la inteligencia humana."

"¿Por qué?" La voz de Hermione era un susurro. "¿Por qué alguien querría eso?"

Remus se permitió sonreír en el medio de unos temblores bien escondidos. "Le estás preguntando a la persona equivocada Hermione. Es la antitesis de todo lo que creo." Su mente divagó hasta las disueltas almas de El Aullido, desesperadamente buscando una salida cuando no sabían lo que podía significar. "Desesperación, creo. Un deseo de poder quizá. Una simple falta de entendimiento. Creo que algunos buscan al feral como señal de alivio o poder que creen que les hacer falta, o una mejor alternativa al, muy denigrado, intento de ser humano: si ya no les es permitido ser humanos, ¿por qué no ser lobos? Muchos probablemente no comprenden que al convertirse en feral, se desprenden de cada centímetro de humanidad en la fría lógica de sus mentes. Y aquellos que lo saben lo merecen." Remus suspiró, sus propias memorias de aquel horrible instante fueron lanzadas hacia el mientras movía su cabeza. "No puedo comprender como alguien podría desear eso. Afortunadamente ese tipo de feral es bastante raro."

"¿Cómo puede notarlo?" Dean habló nerviosamente una vez más. "Si un hombre lobo se ha vuelto feral?"

Remus suspiró internamente y bendijo a Dean Thomas por mover la conversación a un territorio más seguro. "En luna llena, no puedes – todos tratan de matarte de la misma manera. Un feral podría jugar contigo un poco más, lo podría alargar por la maligna diversión en eso – los remanentes de inteligencia humana llegan a la luna llena – pero físicamente el lobo no es diferente. Pero en forma humana el feral es muy distintivo; aspectos del lobo se fundirán en la apariencia humana. Los ojos son de hombre lobo, dorados y muy penetrantes. Las puntas de sus dedos tienen garras filosas y sus dientes tienen una forma no natural y canina; como un lobo. También son bastante rápidos y fuertes. Y por supuesto, como todo hombre lobo, tendrán la marca de donde fueron mordidos en alguna parte de su cuerpo – las heridas hechas por un hombre lobo, mordida o arañazo, siempre dejará una marca que ni la magia puede quitar."

Remus sonrió de repente. "Sin embargo no recomendaría desnudar a ningún feral potencial para encontrarla."

La risa fue un alivio. La atmosfera de la clase se había aliviado como si un peso se les hubiera quitado a todos de encima.

"¿Profesor?" Era Seamus de nuevo. "¿Eso significa que usted todavía tiene la marca de donde lo mordieron a _usted_?"

Hubo un murmullo de asombro. A pesar de las intimas revelaciones del comportamiento de un hombre lobo en frente de la clase, Remus pudo notar que había cierta reluctancia por parte de los estudiantes a hablar directamente de _su_ licantropía. Seamus había decidido aparentemente que era hora de cruzar esa línea.

Asintió brevemente. "Es así. Sin embargo, como no soy muy dado a quitarme la túnica en clase, no tengo intensión de mostrarla."

Siguió otra risa. _Mejor, mejor…_

"¿Señor?" Seamus se notaba incómodo. _Oh no, ahora qué. Dónde esta esa campana. _"Es solo que, mi mama estaba leyendo un artículo en El Profeta. El tipo que lo escribió, decía que, había que reconocer a la mayoría de los que se habían convertido en hombre lobos… bueno… bueno, merecían ser mordidos porque, para empezar, estaban haciendo algo imprudente, peligroso o malévolo para que eso pasara. ¡No digo que lo crea!" añadió apresuradamente. "Pero es que… Profesor Lupin, ¿cómo lo mordieron?"

Si la clase había estado callada antes, ahora estaba totalmente silenciosa, asombrados de la audacia de uno de los suyos. Remus estaba bastante impresionado. Levantándose lentamente de su privilegiado lugar en el escritorio, circuló lentamente, apoyando su mano en la firme madera una vez más mientras enfrentaba la clase más extraña que había tenido. Destellos de su sueño torturaban su mente, jugando contra sus sentidos, el golpe de las ramas, el brillar plateado de la luna, el arrastre de las garras y dientes sobre su piel. Pero ¿cómo había llegado allí, en la oscuridad del bosque que asumía estaba detrás de la casa de su infancia, sólo en la noche, cuándo solo tenía tres años? ¿por qué estaría allí? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Pero al menos en esa parte de su memoria, se mantenía un pared. Y aunque pudiera recordarlo, la probabilidad era que fuera muy joven para entender lo que pasaba.

Tuvo la mirada en blanco por un momento. ¿Qué podría decir?

Tragó fuerte. "Para ser honesto, Seamus," dijo bajito. "No lo recuerdo."

La incredulidad llenaba cada cara. "Esa es una cosa muy importante para olvidar," escuchó a Ron decir quedo; un minuto después saltó mientras Hermione lo pateaba fuertemente en el talón.

_"¡Ron!" _reprimió.

A pesar de si mismo, Remus sonrió antes el acto. "Era sólo un niño," explicó a las filas de caras curiosas. "Sólo tenía tres años. Recuerdo que me mordieron…" Saltó un poco recordando la sensación de su sueño – tuvo una punzada en el lateral y lo sobó inconscientemente. "Pero no recuerdo cómo pasó. No se si fue temerario o peligroso…" Se forzó a sonreír. "Pero era un hermoso bebé para estar haciendo algo maligno."

Se rieron una vez más. Era algo.

Y entonces, oh si, luego de un largo y tortuoso final, la campana resonó en el salón. Remus se descubrió respirando aliviado.

"Muy buena lección, clase," mintió en tono agradable mientras guardaban sus pergaminos y libros ajetreados. "Diez puntos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. La tarea – bueno olviden la tarea. Los dejaré irse así por hoy."

Un vitoreo surgió de las filas de alumnos apresurados por salir. De un momento a otro no estaban, dejando nada mas que un eco de pisadas y un muy confundido y abatido profesor a su salida.

**A/N:** Mi idea de la naturaleza del hombre lobo feral surgió de la lectura de muchos fanfics de Remus donde ha adquirido lo que me gusta llamar RPHL – Raros Poderes de Hombre Lobo. Aunque no tengo ninguna objeción de la idea de que los hombres lobo tengan unos mejores sentidos y demás en su forma humana, no es algo que se pueda ver o leer en el canon de la historia. La impresión que tengo de leer los libros y al oír la entrevistas de JRK es que la licantropía es una enfermedad o un padecer y no lo veo en ningún sentido como una ventaja en la parte humana del hombre lobo si es el caso. Así que el feral es algo así como mi compromiso – es posible por un hombre lobo ser más fuerte, rápido y tener sentidos más agudos pero al costo de su humanidad y mente.

**N/T: **Feral en español quiere decir "asilvestrado" que se ha vuelto salvaje luego de ser "domesticado" pero es una palabra que creo complicada y poco usada, así que preferí usar la inglesa.


	7. Una Caminata en Hogsmeade

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**A/N:** Este capítulo contiene mi primer momento de tensión y un poco de violencia. Ninguno puede ser cambiado; saben lo que dice la gente de que te puedes lastimar jugando con objetos filoso… - es caída a tomatazos. -

**7. Una Caminata en Hogsmeade**

Cerrando mejor su abrigo ante la brisa otoñal, Remus miró sobre la calle más larga de Hogsmeade a las hordas de estudiantes de Hogwarts tiendo y hablando mientras se movían entre Zonko's a Honeydukes, Dervish y Banges y Las Tres Escobas, revelando en esto, el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade del año escolar. El sol era brillante en contra del azul lavado del cielo, claro pero frío, la consecuencia de un día soleado de otoño, mientras las manos eran frotadas y las bufandas ajustadas en contra de la inminente aproximación del invierno. La extraña intensidad del sol le prestaba un extraño brillo al fino aire debido a los derretidos remanentes de las primeras heladas.

La cabeza peluda de Rubeus Hagrid sobresalía de hombros a cabeza sobre la multitud de niños mientras se dirigía a las Tres Escobas con Minerva McGonagall y Poppy Pomfrey – Remus respondió a su saludo y los siguió con una sonrisa sincera y un asentimiento amistoso. Más adelante, arrejuntados a las afueras de Honeydukes compartiendo Pepper Imps, Harry, Ron y Hermione le sonreían mientras él soplaba aire en sus manos mientras las frotaba fervientemente. Definitivamente era tiempo de comprarse un par de guantes. Con verdadero salario en sus bolsillos, podría, por una vez, costearse.

Abriendo la puerta de Ropa para Magos de Gladrags, Remus casi choca de cabeza con el saliente Seamus Finnegan. El chico de sexto año le sonrió a su profesor.

"¡Lo siento Profesor Lupin!" exclamó mientras salía. "¡No lo vi!"

Sonriéndole rápidamente por última vez, desapareció. Pero era demasiado tarde. Solamente la voz, la voz que le había preguntado una sencilla cosa, había sido suficiente. Le había recordado a Remus.

Maldita pregunta. Había logrado no pensar en eso por casi media hora. Esto se esta poniendo ridículo.

Remus había lidiado con las inciertas circunstancias de su mordida toda su vida. Había crecido acostumbrado a no saber. La pared en su mente era parte de él, y comprendía perfectamente la aprehensión de no hablar de lo que ambos se referían como – cuando creían que no podía escuchar – la peor noche de sus vidas. Que en alguna noche del frío noviembre no muy lejos de su tercer año de vida, se había encontrado solo en el bosque oscuro y en el medio del camino de un hombre lobo que pasaba, era algo que renuentemente terminó de aceptar. Después de todo, no era como si pudiera hacer algo como para cambiarlo.

Pero el horror vívido de su sueño combinado con las inocentes preguntas hechas por una clase llena de muchachos de dieciséis años habían encendido un fuego en su mente como nunca había encontrado. Ya no se conformaba con saber que había pasado, no estaba preparado para seguir encogiéndose de hombros y declarar que no importaba porque estaba en el pasado. Si vida había cambiado para siempre esa noche. Seguramente tenía el derecho de saber _por qué_.

_Eso es una cosa importante para olvidarla. _Las palabras de Ron Weasley. Y tenía un punto. ¿Era su juventud realmente una excusa para el olvido? Había varios hechizos que se podían utilizar para extraer las memorias perdidas u olvidadas de la infancia – había experimentado con la mayoría en sus veinte años cuando un Dementor suelto arrastró las primeras memorias vagas. Pero deliberadamente parecía que nada podía alcanzar las puntas de esta memoria – había sido obligado a revivir partes extraídas de sus sueños. Parecía que su mente no estaba lista para revelar sus secretos y le hacían preguntarse a Remus por qué.

No podía dejar e sentirse molesto que el mundo entero y sus esposas parecían determinados en dejarlo en la obscuridad. Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, sus padres – ni siquiera su mente empezaba a trabar. No sabía por qué pero tenía la suposición de que las palabras "por tu propio bien" entraban allí en alguna parte. Sin embargo con al llegar su cumpleaños treinta y siete, Remus sentía que era lo suficientemente grande para saber que era bueno para él o no.

Un escalofrío se alojó en su corazón. Su cumpleaños. Había sido sólo hacía dos semanas. Eso quería decir que… ¿se le pudo haber olvidado?

Dos semanas y tres días después de su cumpleaños. Mañana sería el treinta y cuatro aniversario de su mordida. Ya no se olvidaría.

Tocando su costado inconscientemente, seleccionó unos guantes que parecían calientes y de buen precio, le pagó al diligente asistente, se los colocó en sus dedos fríos y deambuló de nuevo en el frío de la calle. Vio a Harry y sus dos amigos un poco más delante, se habían movido de Honeydukes a admirar la vitrina de La Tienda de Plumas de Scrivenshaft, junto con un conjunto de alumnos de tercero de Ravenclaw, una mujer regordeta con una cesta, un hombre envuelto calentado por una larga capa quien se apoyaba casualmente sobre el vidrio. En otro día, quizá se uniría ellos.

Remus suspiró. Había perdido su gusto por un día en el pueblo. Quizá volvería a la escuela, empezar a corregir los ensayos de cuarto año sobre hechizos de defensa que tenía que evaluar para el lunes. Además tenía que enviarle una lechuza a su padre para que consiguiera un Grindylow para final de la semana – un préstamo del bestiario en el viejo jardín del patio trasero, una vez pesadilla de la organización de su madre, al menos tenía algún uso…

No hubo advertencia. Y esta vez no había Firewhiskey. Pero a pesar del endemoniado frío del día, no había error en la punzada fría en su costado del largo de su espina que en su brusquedad le cortó el aliento, el cosquilleo de su sangre, el eco del latir de su corazón en su cráneo, y el agudo y vívido dolor que se enlazaba en su cicatriz y lo detenía en sus pasos.

Remus se paralizó en el sitio. ¿Qué _demonios_?

"¿Profesor, Profesor Lupin? ¿Está usted bien?"

Se volteó repentinamente a la izquierda para conseguir seis pares de ojos curiosos fijados firmemente en él. Era Hermione quien lo había llamado, y ahora acercado unos pasos, con sus amigos, desde el hombre con capa, mientras lo miraba curiosamente debajo del sombrero del lana que aparentemente había tejido ella. Juzgando por sus miradas de preocupación, los tres habían visto la expresión de su rostro cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

Remus inmediatamente cambió su cara a su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Sólo un poco de frío, Hermione," mintió casualmente, observando la vitrina detrás de los chicos evitando el escrutinio de sus ojos. "Me agarró por sorpresa es todo. Probablemente entré directamente en una corriente…" Su voz fue disminuyendo. Su cerebro acababa de registrar algo que sus ojos le habían estado gritando. El hombre frente a la vitrina de la tienda. El hombre encapuchado. El hombre que no estaba a mas de seis yardas de Harry James Potter, El Niño que (al menos hasta el momento) Vivió. Estaba recostado en el vidrio, relajado, confiado, sus dedos esparcidos sobre el tamborileando.

Una oscura, curvada garra sobresalía de cada punta. Un par de destellantes ojos dorados reflejados.

Oh. Por. Un. Demonio.

Si Kane lo había visto, o si había escogido este particular momento para atacar nunca estuvo claro. Todo lo que Remus sabía era que mientras intentaba agarrar su varita, gritándole a los tres adolescentes en advertencia, el feral se giró a la velocidad del rayo y se lanzó con fuerza a la, aún vulnerable, espalda de Harry, mostrando los dientes y extendiendo las garras. Su capucha se descubrió, exponiendo cabello corto, muy rizado, oscuro con tintes plateados, una cara sólida pero llena de cicatrices y una expresión de fanático y determinado placer.

Flaquecido levemente por el sólido golpe de un libro encontrándose con el hueso. Juzgando por el peso del bolso ella lo había lanzado con toda su fuerza al camino de Kane, parecía que Hermione había tenido tiempo de visitar la librería esa mañana.

El feral se tambaleó de lado, su momento interrumpido brevemente. Pero fue lo suficiente.

Remus había sacado su varita.

_"¡Impredimenta!"_

La fuerza del hechizo hizo volar a Kane hacia atrás, elevándolo del suelo y enviándolo a través del panel de vidrio de la tienda de plumas. Remus se estremeció a pesar de si mismo al daño inintencional mientras las plumas multicolores revoloteaban y bailaban en el aire en acompañamiento del sonido y reflejo del vidrio cayéndose. Sus ojos aún estaba fijo en las sorprendidas y atónitas caras de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"¡Váyanse!" Ordenó fuertemente. "A Las Tres Escobas, ¡Ahora! ¡Díganle a Hagrid y McGonagall! ¡Llamen a los Aurores!" Esperaba no tener que decir a _cuáles_ Aurores se refería.

"Pero…" Ron estaba tartamudeando mientras miraba rápidamente entre su profesor y la ventana rota, una y otra vez. "Eso era… _Eso_ era un…"

"_Feral"_ Hermione suministró impaciente.

Bueno al menos les había enseñado _algo._

_"¡Ahora!"_ repitió fuertemente, agarrando a Harry por el hombro y empujándolo un poco más fuerte de lo que quería hacia la calle. _"¡Corran!"_

Ellos corrieron. La palabra _feral_ se había escuchado y se esparcía en la calle como fuego en el bosque. Caras sorprendidas miraban la vitrina rota y al profesor de Hogwarts avanzar a ella. Los gritos aumentaban detrás de él.

Remus lo ignoró todo, ignoró incluso la extraña sensación que ahora sabía que no era para nada por el Firewhiskey, sino por la presencia de Abraham Kane. La caída por el vidrio había sido una fea, pero los feral eran irritantemente fuertes y el grueso abrigo que lo envolvía lo protegería del peor daño. Y el hechizo para inmovilizarlo no duraría mucho. En cualquier momento él…

Kane se levantó rápidamente de los escombros, deshaciéndose de la capa llena de vidrios mientras se balanceaba en el marco de la vitrina. Sus ojos dorados fijos en Remus incluso desde que levantó su varita.

"Bueno, _bueno,"_ Dijo con una sonrisa fría, sus ojos dorados brillando con una emoción que su adversario no podía ubicar. "Es el _niñito Lupin._"

Remus se congeló de la impresión. No era algo inteligente de hacer considerando las circunstancias.

Kane saltó instantáneamente. Remus gruñó con el choque mientras era lanzado al adoquín, su aliento sacudido de su cuerpo por la fuerza del impacto – era sólo gracias a una gran conciencia mental que logró mantener su varita en mano. Los gritos a su alrededor ascendieron a un espeluznante crescendo mientras logro ver a otra figura volar de lado mientras los talones de Kane se desvanecían en un callejón entre Scrivenshaft y la Oficina Postal.

Levantándose violentamente, Remus maldijo con fluidez y tomo un riesgo. Se apareció.

La desorientación dejó que su cabeza se meciera – el callejón estaba incluso más oscuro de lo que esperaba. Agarrando su varita firmemente en una mano, Remus se detuvo por un instante, permitiéndole a sus aojos ajustarse al impacto de la repentina oscuridad luego de un brillante sol otoñal, presionando a sus oídos por cualquier indicio de sonido que implicara que Abraham Kane estaba por atacarlo. El callejón era estrecho, menos del largo de unos brazos abiertos, con plumas y papeles esparcidos en el piso. Podía olor heces de lechuza.

Sus ojos se enfocaron, notando los ladrillos oscuros de cada lado, los potes de basura, la divergencia de adelante donde el callejón se encontraba con un lugar más pequeño de la calle. Sus oídos captaron el caos distante de las masas en pánico de la calle veinte yardas detrás de él. Pero no hubo pisadas. Ninguna respiración. Ningún indicio de huida.

Este _era_ el callejón correcto. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Kane?

Remus podía sentir su espina cosquillear. Ojos ardientes parecían quemar su cráneo.

El callejón era menor a manos abiertas. Oh demonios.

Miró hacia _arriba_.

Agarrado encima de él, esparcido como un águila en medio de las dos paredes, Kane sonrió.

No había hacia donde evadirlo. No había _espacio_ para evadirlo. Dos pies con botas lo golpearon directamente en la espalda; por la segunda vez en muchos minutos, Remus fue lanzado al puso y esta vez el agarre en su varita falló, dejándolo observar como rebotaba a la oscuridad lejos de su alcance. Desesperadamente se posicionó en una especia de medio agache, buscando algo, _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera usar como arma.

Era demasiado lento.

Dedos con garras se cerraron en su garganta, separando sus pies del piso y golpeándolo contra la pared. Los ojos como galeones de Abraham Kane lo miraron al final de los brazos que lo agarraban. Su sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes.

"Muévete y yo _aprieto_" dijo suavemente.

"Déjame ir." Remus estaba impresionado de cuán calmada su voz sonaba, considerando que estaba pegado a la pared por su cuello por una despiadada máquina asesina. "Los otros están viniendo."

Kane lo observó por un momento. Y luego comenzó a reír, un bajo sonido que de alguna manera lograba carecer de humor alguno.

"Oh esto estuvo _bueno_," Exclamó, saboreando cada palabra mientras como si las pudiera probar. "Muy convincente. Si mis manos no estuvieran ocupadas, te daría una ronda de _aplausos_." Sus dedos con garras provocaban la piel de la garganta de Remus en pequeños círculos dolorosos. "Tu te _apareciste_, muchacho. Lo escuché. Nadie vio a donde te desvaneciste. Nadie sabe que estás _aquí."_

Remus ignoró el frío punzante mientras la verdad de estás palabras calaba. "¿Qué quieres de mi?" logró decir, su mente corría mientras traba desesperadamente en pensar en alguna manera, _cualquier_ manera que le permitiera liberarse Kane sin que le arrancara la tráquea.

Kane se encogió de hombros con facilidad. "No lo he decidido todavía. ¿Quién dice que no estoy de humor para una reunión familiar?"

Remus sintió que sus ojos se agrandaban. _¿Qué demo…?_

_"¿Familiar?" _carrasposo, tratando de ignorar el desesperante dolor de su cuello y rezando que pudiera vivir lo suficiente para digerir las respuesta que recibiera. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Era el turno de Kane de pelar los ojos. "¿No me _reconoces_, muchacho? ¿no lo puedes _sentir_?" miró por un momento el rostro sin expresión de Remus y una luz de locura pareció prenderse en sus ojos. La risa se derramó de sus labios una vez más, un frío y enredador sonido que reverberaba de pared a pared y desaparecía en la nada. Bajando a Remus cuidadosamente, se le acercó a meras pulgadas de su cara; podía oler el putrefacto aliento del viejo hombre lobo.

"No sabes quién soy ¿cierto?! La voz de Kane no era más que un suspiro, un silbido sobre su mejilla. "No recuerdas y él no te ha dicho. Parece que tu _querido_ papi te ha estado ocultando muchas cosas pequeño muchacho." La sonrisa de Kane era de burla. "No habla muy bien de la relación padre–hijo ¿o si? Tal vez no este tan emocionado de tener un monstruo como hijo como pretende. De tal palo tal astilla, parece."

Remus se mordió el labio, apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras peleaba con el deseo de gritar de frustración.

"¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?" Logró escupir. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

El agarre de las garras de Kane no se había aflojado – parecía haberse apretado ligeramente. Su sonrisa maligna y fría no había desaparecido. "Que enfermiza la manera en la que te comportas como ellos. Mami y Papi deben estar _orgullosos_." Rió fríamente una vez más. "Pero no estarían tan orgullos si conocieran lo que _realmente_ eres, ¿o si?"

Sus ojos centelleaban con furia. "Mírate. Todo indignado, desafiante, asqueado por el horrible feral, _Profesor Lupin,_ El _respetable_ hombre lobo. Qué _desperdicio._"

Escupió y negó con la cabeza. "Pero conozco algo mejor que esa cara que le pintas al mundo. Yo te _vi_, muchacho, te _vi_ en El Aullido." Su sonrisa se agrandó al ahogado grito involuntario de Remus. "¿Qué dices de eso? ¿Degradándote no? ¿Viendo como vive la otra mitad? Le he preguntando al barman sobre ti. Te vió tres veces esa semana. Le dijiste que te estabas _encariñando_ con el sitio. Y de repente te dan de nuevo tu lindo y estable trabajo y de nuevo eres mucho para nosotros."

Remus no habló. No había nada que pudiera decir. _Oh si, si estaba allí, pero ¿estaba espiándote para una organización secreta contra Voldemort?_ Eso sería como _instigar_ al feral que tenía sus garras enterradas en su garganta…

Pero Kano no había terminado. "¿De verdad crees que sólo te puedes ir?" Sus palabras vibraban con energía contenida. "Los has _probado_ antes, sentiste el poder. Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero el lobo está en tu alma. Yo _sé_ que clase de hombre lobo eres. Se que clase de hombre lobo _quieres_ ser. Un domado tomador de leche que guía la manada de niños todo el día, ¿la _mascota_ favorita de Albus Dumbledore? No lo creo." Los amarillos ojos sin parpadear se enterraban en la mirada de Remus. "Quieres ser como _yo_. Y te puedo ayudar con eso. Como lo he intentando antes…"

"¡Allí, están _allí_! ¡Para allá fueron! ¡Detrás de la Oficinal Postal!"

La voz repentina hizo eco en el angosto callejón; la cabeza de Kane giró repentinamente, el agarra de su mano fallando levemente y Remus tomó la oportunidad que nunca iba a tener. Acercándose a la pared, tan lejos del agarra del Kane como podía, estampó ambos pies en el estómago de Kane, dándole con toda su fuerza hacia la pared opuesta del callejón. El dolor se sintió en su garganta mientras Kane apretaba sus garras instintivamente para luego liberarlo desgarrándole la garganta; cayéndose al suelo, podía hacer poco más que intentar desesperadamente agarrar aire mientras la sangre emanaba a borbotones de las heridas hechas en su cuello, manchando sus manos enguantados mientras agarraba la piel dañada. Escuchó a Kane maldecir obscenamente, vio una masa de figuras gritando amontonándose y atiborrándose en la pequeña abertura, escuchó el silbido y quejido de hechizos lanzados arriba de él. Pero el feral era rápido – al apoyarse en sus talones se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Pasos centelleantes se apresuraron pasándolo, sobre él; atisbó a ver a la masa calva oscura y con zarcillo dorado de Kingsley Schacklebolt y una cabeza de cabello particularmente naranja que sólo podía pertenecer a Nymphadora Tonks mientras se apresuraban en el callejón en el calor de la persecución. Si Remus no hubiera estado en tanto dolor hubiera sonreído. _Buenos muchachos._

Una cantidad alarmante de sangre se asentaba en su mejilla, empapando la dura tierra de rojo. El callejón comenzaba a girar. Manchas negras bailaban frente a sus ojos. _Oh, eso no está bien…_

El dolor lo podía manejar – no era más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero el respirar se estaba convirtiendo en un reto. Y la perdida de sangre…

Más pasos se aproximaban rápidamente; Remus luchaba para mantenerse conciente mientras una figura negra se apresuraba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

_"¡Lumos!"_

La mirada preocupada de Minerva McGonagall apareció de repente de la oscuridad. Su cara llena de terror mientras miraba fijamente el chaco de sangre expandirse.

"Remus, ¿puedes escucharme?" exclamó. Sintió como su mano empapada en sangre era retirada cuidadosamente de la dañada garganta; algo suave, él sospechaba que la bufanda a cuadros de Minerva, era presionada gentil pero firmemente en la herida piel en su lugar.

Trató de hablar pero no encontró la fuerza – nada más que un sonido ahogado escapó. Sus párpados se sentían como si Hagrid estuviera sentado sobre ellos, las luces y sombras que se retorcían de manera espeluznante como negras y plateadas estrellas se elevaban como un velo ante su vista. En su lugar trató de asentir. Pero dolía como los mil demonios.

"¡No te muevas!" La Subdirectora ordenó, una estridente nota de alarma en su tono mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano libre. Dioses, debía verse horrible si la imperturbable Minerva se estaba alterando tanto. "¡Hagrid!"

"¿Profesora?" La voz con acento del oeste del país se escuchó desde lejos del callejón – por supuesto, Hagrid sería muy grande para maniobrar seguramente en tan angosto confinamiento.

"¡Trae a Poppy de Las Tres Escobas inmediatamente! ¡Remus ha sido herido gravemente!"

"¿El Profesor Lupin esta herido?"Harry. _Oh, no. No lo dejen venir, no lo dejen venir, no lo dejen…_

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Vuelve inmediatamente a la calle! ¡No sabemos si es seguro!"

_Maldición. Es demasiado como James para su propio bien._

Harry no era más que una cosa borrosa, un destello de luz sobre sus lentes mientras se agachaba al lado de una irritada McGonagall. Dos sombras girantes detrás de Harry que él asumió eran Ron y Hermione. Poppy de verdad necesitaba apresurarse.

Pasos se oían en la dirección opuesta – Remus ni siquiera intento ver quien se aproximaba esta vez. Minerva alzó la mirada, ahora nada más que una silueta negra.

"¿Lo atraparon?"

"Lo perdimos." La cansada y alarmada voz en la distancia era de Tonks. "Engañoso tipo. Se metió detrás del loca de Madam Puddifoot y se perdió en los bosques de La Casa de Los Gritos. Kingsley y unos cuantos lo siguieron pero…" Ella suspiró. "Encontré la varita de Remus justo allá. ¿Cómo… _Oh demonios._"

"Bastante"

No era bueno. Las voces estaban muy lejos y desaparecían rápidamente, su visión no era más que una cortina de negros y plateados fuegos artificiales. Sus párpados se cerraron. Sabía que estaba perdiendo conciencia pero había poco que pudiera hacer.

"¿Profesor Lupin?" La voz de Harry era un agudo murmullo, casi desaparecido. "Profesora, Tonks, el…"

"Puedo _ver_ esto." Alguien, Tonks, él asumió ya que era la última que había hablado, tocaba violentamente su mejilla. Casi no podía sentirlo.

_Dormir. Dormir es bueno._

"Nos enseñaron hechizos curativos en el entrenamiento de Auror. Sé que podemos…"

Lo que Tonks podía, Remus nunca lo averiguó. El plateado llevaba a una ola de negro que lo engulló entero y lo arrastró hacia la nada.


	8. Un Poco de Tiempo para Sanar

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**8. Un Poco de Tiempo para Sanar**

La primera cosa que Remus escuchó mientras navegaba de vuelta a la conciencia fue el sonido de voces siendo alzadas. El piso duro del callejón había desaparecido; mientras recuperaba el sentido sobre su cuerpo, podía apreciar las familiares almidonadas y suaves sábanas que conocía demasiado bien, y una sensación de calor que emanaba de la chimenea y los tonos distantes, e irritantes, de Poppy Pomfrey. La Enfermería. Se había despertado demasiadas veces allí para confundirla.

Bueno, al menos estaba vivo. Eso era algo.

Su garganta le dolía demasiado, envuelta en una franja de vendaje por lo que podía sentir, pero no era nada como el agonizante palpitar de la piel recién desgarrada que lo llevó a la inconciencia en primer lugar. Se arriesgó a respirar un poco más profundo y vio que podía. Ciertamente estaba adolorido – claro que _eso_ no era sorpresa al casi tener la garganta arrancada por un enfurecido feral – pero parecía no haber daño permanente. Quizá algunas cicatrices para añadir a su colección, pero en contra de años de auto-abuso en luna llena, una cuantas marcas más no eran insignificantes.

"¡Absolutamente _no_!" El tono de la voz de Poppy era inmediatamente familiar – era el modo que reservaba para aquel que quisiera molestar a sus pacientes en su Dominio Matronal. "¡No ha recobrado la conciencia todavía y no dejaré que lo molesten!"

Oh si. De lleno en el tono.

"Señora, un hombre murió en Hogsmeade hoy." La enérgica voz que cruzaba el aire no era familiar. "Sólo deseo interrogar al testigo principal."

"Ha hablado con suficientes testigos, Sr. Dawlish. Una calle llena de ellas." La voz de Poppy era dura y fuerte, una espada esperando ser blandida. "Y por el estado en el que estaba cuando llegué al callejón, pudo haber tenido dos testigos en sus manos. ¡Déjelo estar!"

Remus casi podía sentir como el invisible Sr. Dawlish se imponía en al cara de la imponente furia de Poppy Pomfrey. "El Sr. – Perdón el _Profesor_ Lupin fue, de acuerdo con los presentes, el primero que vio el feral y el que lo dejó escapar. _Dos veces_. También estuvo solo con él por varios minutos antes de que mi escuadrón de Aurores llegaran. _Meramente_ quiero saber que estaban – _ahem_ – discutiendo…"

Él estaba siendo condescendiente. El Sr. Dawlish, por lo que parecía un Auror, estaba siendo condescendiente con Poppy Pomfrey. Y se suponía que los Aurores deberían tener buenos instintos. Oh cielos.

La espada calló, cortando su oración. "¿Está _insinuando _algo?"

Remus casi pudo oír como se cerraba la boca de Dawlish. Podía imaginar la mirada como de halcón de la matrona. Luchó por suprimir una sonrisa que expondría su fingida inconciencia.

"Porque si _está_ insinuando algo," Poppy estaba adquiriendo ímpetu rápidamente. "¡Lo haré sacar de esta escuela antes de que pueda decir _demente_! ¡He conocido a este joven desde que tenía once años de edad y puedo decir con propiedad que no tiene un hueso maligno en su cuerpo! ¿Cómo se _atreve_ a entrar en su cuarto de reposo luego de que arriesgó su vida por esos niños y hace esas insinuaciones? ¡al menos el hizo algo! ¡No estuvo parado en la Calle Principal de Hogsmeade enviando a sus colegas al peligro mientras el esperaba en un lugar seguro! ¡Hombre lobo o no es mejor que _usted_!"

¡Merlín bendice a Poppy Pomfrey! Si no fuera de la edad de sus padres, probablemente se casaría con ella. La sonrisa era cada vez más difícil de suprimir.

La voz profunda de Kingsley Shacklebolt intervino restaurando el orden – Remus no se había dado cuenta que él estaba presente.

"Dawlish, creo que es bastante obvio por lo que los niños dijeron que Lupin solo estaba tratando de ayudar. Probablemente salvó la vida de Harry Potter. Y no creo que vaya a ninguna parte. Sabes donde encontrarlo cuando se despierte."

"Pero…" Dawlish podría querer discutir este punto con Madame Pompfrey pero Kingsley era reconocido en los círculos de Aurores.

La voz profunda del hombre negro era calmante. "Si estás tan preocupado, deja a uno de los junior – quizá Nymphadora Tonks – para vigilarlo. Ella puede esperar a que despierte y conducir el interrogatorio. Si necesitas saber algo más, bueno el trabaja aquí. No debería ser difícil de rastrear."

Dawlish se debatió entre la cara incandescente de Poppy y la razonable de Kingsley. "De acuerdo. Trae a Tonks de Hogsmeade para acá. ¡Pero quiero un reporte completo!"

"Me aseguraré que ella lo sepa." La voz de Kingsley sonaba más distante. "Ven Dawlish. Sería mejor que volviéramos al Ministerio."

Los pasos se perdieron en la distancia. Un momento después, Remus escuchó la puerta de la Enfermería ser cerrada firmente.

"¡Por fin!" escuchó exclamar a Poppy.

No se pudo resistir. "Mi heroína," dijo, liberando finalmente su sonrisa. Su voz, siempre áspera, era ahora verdaderamente ronca e irritada, pero al menos era funcional. Abrió sus ojos, entrecerrándolos por la repentina luz mientras escuchaba el rápido y entrecortado sonido de los pasos de Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh entonces estás despierto," la voz dinámica de Poppy era sin embargo cariñosa. "Pensé que te había visto tratando de no sonreír pero no iba a decir nada en frente de ese atroz hombre."

Remus comenzó a apoyarse en sus codos para levantarse pero fue inmediatamente empujado gentil pero firmemente de vuelta a sus almohadas.

"¡Nada de eso!" Poppy se inclinó para medirle la temperatura, penetrando en sus ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Remus hizo una mueca pero optó por la honestidad. "Cansado. Un poco tembloroso. Adolorido."

"Es de esperarse, después de lo que pasaste. Quédate quieto. Quiero ver como estás sanando."

Con dedos cuidadosos, peló las capas de vendaje, entrecerrando los ojos pensativa ante la piel expuesta.

"Creo que puedo quitártelas por un momento," declaró finalmente, tocando levemente el remanente de sus heridas mortales con la punta de los dedos mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la cama. "Estás mejorando notablemente, como lo hacías antes. Claro que no hay nada que pueda hacer por las cicatrices, pero ya sabes eso." Sonrió repentinamente. "Honestamente, Remus Lupin. Pensé que ya había dejado atrás esto de estarte curando los rasguños de hombre lobo."

"Esto no es precisamente un rasguño." Esta vez Remus ignoró sus protestas al intentar sentarse mientras se apoyaba en la cabecera, mientras acomodaba las almohadas detrás de su espalda. "Y a menos que cuentes estupidez, no fueron auto-infligidas."

Poppy resopló ante este comentario pero no respondió. Un destello de color captó su mirada – mirando a su izquierda se dio cuenta que la cama a su lado estaba llena de tarjetas de mejoría, ramos de flores con olores dulces y cajas de confituras brillantemente adornadas. "¿De dónde vino todo esto?"

Poppy sonrió. "Regalos para que te mejores. Han llegado toda la tarde."

"¿Para quién?"

Ella le dio una mirada exasperada. "Para la cuña de la cama. Son para _ti_. ¿A quién más ves aquí?"

Remus miró a la apabullante pila. "¿Para mi? ¿De quién?"

"¡De los _estudiantes_ por supuesto!" Poppy lo observó con repentino destello en los ojos. "Pensé que ya los habrías notado, ¿jóvenes, más pequeños que el común, son más problemas de los que valen?"

"_Oh,_" Remus sonrió meditabundo. "Me _preguntaba_ quiénes eran todos esos adolescentes que seguían coleándose en mi clase."

Poppy se rio. "¿Sarcasmo, profesor? Debe estar sintiéndose mejor."

Remus logró actuar indignado. "Simplemente respondí como tal. Pero en serio Poppy, ¿todo eso es para mi?"

Ella sonrió cariñosamente. "Claro que lo es. Los estudiantes han estado preocupados por ti."

Remus frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Cómo saben qué pasó? No esperé que Harry, Ron o Hermione fueran unos chismosos."

La expresión de la enfermera se enserió. "No lo hicieron. Luego de que te desmayaste, tuvimos que conjurar una camilla de regreso a Hogwarts desde la Calle Principal. Muchos de ellos te _vieron, _Remus."

Remus recordó el estado en el que estaba, cubierto de sangre y todavía sangrando por el cuello e imaginó la calle llena de la mirada de los estudiantes confundidos. Se estremeció. "Oh cielos."

"Exactamente. Eres muy popular, sabes. Muchos de ellos estaban extremadamente abatidos. Por ello la repentina avalancha. Lo que me recuerda…" Ella sonrió de repente. "Albus notó que un grupo de estudiantes, notablemente de la clase de Defensa de Harry Potter, parecían muy informados sobre los feral. Cuando te sientas mejor, quiere hablar contigo sobre el pensum de los estudiantes de sexto año."

Remus sonrió tímidamente. "No quise decirles tanto. Era una sesión de preguntas y respuestas sobre hombres lobos que rara vez mutaban."

Poppy se rió abiertamente mientras se levantaba una vez más, revisando la titilante luz al lado de su cama. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?"

Remus echó un vistazo por la ventana, dándose cuenta por primera vez que el sol se había puesto y que la Enfermería estaba a luz de antorchas. "Poppy, ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he dormido?"

"Es sábado en la noche y son las siete en punto." Poppy lo observó pensativa mientras revisaba sus estantes de pociones alineadas al lado de su oficina. "Has estado inconsciente casi ocho horas. Pero considerando la cantidad de sanación que has tenido que hacer, no es una sorpresa. Incluso con asistencia mágica, el cuerpo necesita tiempo. Aquí tienes."

Le entregó un frasco. Remus lo observó dudoso. "¿Qué es?"

"Poción para reabastecer la sangre. Tuviste dos dosis mientras estuviste incosciente. Una más debe ser suficiente. Te ayudará con el cansancio."

Remus nunca había sido un fan de las pociones, a pesar de la profesión de su madre. A veces sospechaba que la incontable cantidad con la que lo había dosificado en su infancia eran de culpar. Receloso, empinó el frasco y se tragó el contenido.

"Buen muchacho." Remus decidió no remarcar que estaba lejos de ser un buen muchacho, era de hecho un Profesor de treinta y siente años que hacía menos de dos meses había liberado sesenta y tres fuegos artificiales en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. "Honestamente, para ser hijo de una antigua Maestra de Pociones, siempre has sido difícil para tomarte tus medicinas. ¡Oh, eso me recuerda!" Poppy retiró el frasco y se iluminó. "Tu padre te manda cariños. Estará aquí para verte a primera hora mañana; hubiera venido hoy pero Albus le dijo que probablemente no estarías consciente, así que probablemente era mejor esperar. Está ansioso de verte aunque estuvo muy molesto cuando el director le comentó lo que pasó."

Remus levantó rápidamente la mirada – Las memorias de un callejón oscuro y uan desconcertante conversación llenaron su cabeza. "¿Llamarón a mi padre?"

Poppy malinterpretó su expresión. "Por muy grande que seas, Remus, tu padre sigue teniendo el derecho de preocuparse. Una de esas garras cortó una arteria; si Nymphadora Tonks no hubiera sido tan rápida con un buen hechizo de primeros auxilios, pudo haber sido demasiado tarde. _Claro_ que llamamos a Reynard."

Remus se mordió el labio. Así que su padre venía a verlo. Incluso ayer, se hubiera alegrado de esas noticias. Pero las palabras extrañas e inquietantes de Kane se reproducían en su mente; _parece que tu querido papi ha estado guardándole secretos a su preciado hijo… quizá no esté tan encantado de tener a un monstruo por hijo, como pretende…_ Y aunque Remus sabía que las palabras y burlas de Kane no eran más que maliciosas, su reciente confusión sobre los eventos de su mordida habían puesto sal a la herida con las burlas de Kane sobre los secretos. ¿Cómo Kane conocía su nombre? ¿Cómo conocía a su padre? ¿Y a qué se refería cuando lo llamaba _familia_?

_¿Puedes sentirlo?,_ había dicho. Y Remus no podía negar que había sentido _algo,_ ese extraño escalofrío, ese dolor en la sangre cuando Kane estaba cerca. Se preguntó por un omento si ese sentimiento había sido sólo reacción natural de hombre lobo ante la presencia de un feral – pero entonces ¿por qué nadie mas en El Aullido parecía afectado esa noche?

Kane había inferido que se habían visto antes. Lo había reconocido en El Aullido y se había preocupado de preguntar por el después. _¿Por qué?_

Y su _oferta_… Remus tembló a pesar de si mismo. Kane no podía saber cuán repugnante era la idea para su cautivo; en retrospectiva, sin conocimiento de las intensiones verdaderas de Remus, las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran bastante lógicas. ¿Pero tomarse el tiempo de convertirlo en feral? ¿Este era un nuevo plan de Voldemort o Kane estaba actuando solo? Remus no estaba seguro cuál respuesta preferiría.

Pero lo que más asustaba a Remus era la implicación de Kane de que había conocido el pasado feral joven lobo. _Lo has probado antes,_ dijo. ¿Pero cómo pudo saberlo? En el mundo solo tres personas conocían su incidente feral en 1981 y el confiaba en los tres para guardar su oscuro secreto; Dumbledore, Moody y su padre. A menos que se mostrara físicamente de alguna manera, de una manera que Remus desconocía, sólo pudo asumir que Kane estaba adivinando, tratando de meterse en su cabeza con esas palabras terribles. No había manera que el hubiera _sabido_.

¿La había?

El pensamiento lo perturbaba enormemente. Deslizándose entre los cobertores y reposándose sobre su almohada una vez más, Remus escuchó el ruido de Poppy Pomfrey trabajando mientras miraba absorto al techo, tratando de sacudirse la sensación fría de su corazón de que alguien a quien apreciaba le estaba mintiendo.

Falló.


	9. Marcado

Escrito por: Jess Pallas

Traducido por: Chessipedia

Título Original: Oblivious.

**9. Marcado**

**N/A**: Y aquí tenemos la segunda parte del Drama de Hospital de Hogwarts. Prometo que se acerca a la dirección general del punto que quiero dar… ;)

Pronto se le hizo claro a Remus que no iba a lograr dormir. Luego de que una bandeja de nutritiva comida, provista por Poppy, había sido consumida agradecida y cuidadosamente, había intentando, gracias a las insistencias de la matrona, cerrar los ojos y volver al estupor. Pero su mentes estaba llena de pensamientos circundantes y emociones enredadas interferían en permitirle el alivio del sueño – luego de una hora de tratar sin esperanza alguna, Remus se había rendido y lastimosamente pidió un libro.

Esto no le había impresionado a Poppy. Pero aún así, se ofreció generosamente a ir a la biblioteca a ver qué conseguía. Remus no había ocultado su gratitud.

Lo que fuera por evitar que pensara.

Se regañó rápidamente. No tenía sentido. Hasta que no hablara con su padre mañana, no sabría si había verdad o burla detrás de las palabras de Abraham Kane. No tenía sentido preocuparse con ello. Ninguno. Debería dejar de pensar en eso. Apagar su mente. Concentrarse en algo más. Debería. Realmente debería.

¿Dónde estaba Poppy con ese libro?

Un golpe en la puerta de la Enfermería lo despertó de sus turbulentos pensamiento – desesperado, se agarró a la distracción. "¿Si?"

La cabeza colorida de Nymphadora Tonks se asomó del filo de la puerta, sonriendo de ver a su amigo despierto.

"¿Es seguro entrar?" La joven Auror dio una descarada sonrisa mientras entraba. "Dawlish dijo que había una delirante harpía hablando de los derechos de los licántropos".

"¡Era más en las líneas de los derechos de los _pacientes_!" Tonks saltó un buen trecho mientras Poppy aparecía tras ella, agarrando un libro bajo su brazo mientras entraba nuevamente a su dominio. "¡Sí era una harpía loca!" aspiró profundo, depositando con fuerza el libro en la mesa de noche de la cama de Remus. "¡La osadía de ese hombre!¡Que rece para nunca ser uno de mis pacientes!"

Remus y Tonks intercambiaron una sonrisa mientras miraban a la indignada matrona apilar los regalos del hombre lobo. La Metamorfomaga miró la Enfermería con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Es extraño estar de vuelta," declaró, depositándose al pie de la cama de Remus y tomando un chocolate. "Tuve que haber pasado, al menos, la mitad de mi educación en este sitio."

"De hecho." Poppy colocó el mayor arreglo floral en una robusta vasija sobre la mesa, limpiando los pétalos caídos sin mucho miramiento. "Descontando a Remus, ¡nunca tuve un paciente tan frecuente!"

"No se preocupes, Madam Pomfrey." Tonks le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "He aprendido algunos hechizos de primeros auxilios desde entonces. No necesita enmendarme más."

"Eso tengo entendido." Remus sonrió también mientras se colocaba en posición sentada, ignorando las miradas de desapruebo de Poppy. "Por lo que me dice Poppy, te debo la vida."

Tonks se sonrojó rápidamente. "No seas tonto, Remus," ella murmuró, mirando intensamente a la colcha. "Fue un pequeño hechizo, gajes del oficio de Auror. Madam Pompfrey fue quien te arregló."

Remus capturó su mirada y la sostuvo. "Aún así, ese pequeño hechizo dio el tiempo necesario para hacer," dijo sinceramente. "Gracias, Tonks."

La joven mujer meneó la mano displicente, sus mejillas todavía escarlata. "Oh, no hagas un alboroto. No fue nada, en serio. En fin, no es por eso que estoy aquí."

Remus sonrió. "¿Por qué estás aquí?" La miró mientras extendía su manos nuevamente hacia la bandeja de chocolates. "¿Para comerte mis chocolates?"

Ella retrajo la mano inmediatamente. "¡Lo siento!"

Remus rió sin miramientos, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su garganta ante la acción. "Por favor, tómalos. De hecho, llevate la caja. Te la has ganado."

El sonrojo volvió. Frunció su nariz un poco. "¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, son tuyos…"

"Creeme, tengo bastantes." Remus hizo un gesto a la cama. "Además, si tratara de comérmelos yo solo terminaría del tamaño de un dragón. Tómalos."

La sonrisa de Tonks volvió; agradecida tomó la caja y lanzó otro dulce a su boca. "Gracias, Remus. No he tenido chance de comer todavía. Dawlish no ha tenido toda la tarde corriendo de un lado al otro como Hipogrifos sin cabeza.."

La conversación que había escuchado anteriormente retornó de golpe. "Escuché que un hombre murió. ¿Es eso cierto?"

La Metamorfomaga suspiró. "Eso me temo. Un hombre de la localidad. Salió corriendo de la Oficina Postal cuando escuchó la ventana romperse y se interpuso en el camino de Kane cuando intentaba ir al callejón. Le rajó la garganta de un zarpazo, muerto antes de llegar al piso. Pobre hombre, no tenía ningún chance."

Una figura se calló en el pavimento mientras Kane corría a la oscuridad… Remus sintió una punzada de culpa. Si no hubiera dudado, si no hubiera estado tan impactado de que Kane supiera su nombre…

Tonks debía adivinar sus pensamientos, o al menos parte de ellos – colocando una mano gentil sobre su muñeca. "No fue tu culpa, colega. Hiciste lo que pudiste para detenerlo. El tipo simplemente se le atravesó."

Remus negó su cabeza y hizo un gesto de dolor por su adolorido cuello. "Él… me sorprendió. Yo dudé. Pude haberlo detenido si tan solo…"

"Oye. Suficiente." Tonks lo miraba seriamente. "Ya te han golpeado lo suficiente hoy. Salvaste a Harry. Recuerda eso."

Remus frunció los labios. "De hecho, Hermione…"

"… Respondió a tu llamada. Y sólo lo alentó. Fuiste tú quien vio el daño. Fuiste tú quién lo golpeó con la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo. Fuiste tú quien lo persiguió y lo retrasaste hasta tal punto que fue estupidez de Auror que se escapara."

"Dejando que me desgarrara la garganta." Remus se sentía obligado de recalcar. "Allí tienes una importante lección de vida, Tonks. Nunca patees a un feral en el estómago cuando tiene sus garras en tu cuello."

En lugar de voltear los ojos, como él esperaba, Tonks lucía impresionada. "¿Lo pateaste?"

Remus suspiró. "Endemoniadamente estúpido de mi, la verdad. Pensé que lograría un golpe limpio pero claro que él era más rápido que yo. Fue un suicidio, en todo menos el nombre."

"Si, pero con todo el respeto, Remus," Tonks le ofreció la caja de chocolates y él tomó uno agradecido, pelando el envoltorio naranja. "Si no lo hubieras pateado, probablemente te hubiera desgarrado la tráquea, escapado, y hacer la clase de trabajo que ni Poppy hubiera podido arreglar." Ella sonrió. "Te metiste en una situación ganar-ganar."

Remus sonrió a pesar de si mismo. "Cierto."

"En fin," Tonks declaró, jovialmente depositó los chocolate en la cama y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una libreta y pluma.

"De acuerdo con Dawlish Su-Real-Dolor-En-El-Trasero, debo interrogar al horripilante profesor licántropo hasta que suelte su relación con el feral Kane. ¿Te animas?" Preguntó animadamente. "Prometo no hacerte mucho daño si eres amable y me dices de frente tus fechorías. En serio, ese Dawlish." Negó con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. "Que idiota."

Remus sintió un escalofrío. Hasta allí llegaba su distracción.

Hizo lo mejor por sonar casual. "Si quieres. Aunque tendrás que ser paciente conmigo. Todavía estoy un poco ronco."

Hubo un destello de pura jugarreta en la expresión de Tonks. "Claro que no eres un bronco. Eres un hombre lobo, colega. ¿Seguro que no te pegaste en la cabeza?"

Remus luchó desesperadamente por no sonreír. "Eres una mujer graciosa, _Nymphadora_."

"¡Hey!" Un proyectil de chocolate rebotó sobre su frente. "¡No hace falta eso! Vamos, hagamos esto y quizá podamos dormir."

Y así comenzó la entrevista. Remus había decidido responder todas sus preguntas honestamente, excepto una – había excluido la mención de la conexión entre él, su padre o Kane. No era algo que quería en el informe hasta que él mismo hubiera sorteado que significaba.

"¿Sabía quién eras?" Tonks preguntó sobre ello, mientras él describía la aparición de Kane en la ventana. Remus se maldijo mentalmente por el desliz de lengua.

"Hermione me acaba de llamar por mi nombre y el estaba cerca," apuntó rápidamente. "Y estoy seguro que Oldstaff le habrá informado sobre los miembros de la Orden."

Tonks hizo una mueca. "No estoy segura que deba poner _eso_ en mi reporte. Has estado en el periódico últimamente, ¿no?. Te diré qué, diré que obtuvo tu nombre de allí. Nos salvará a los dos de la molestia."

Remus sonrió con genuina gratitud.

Pronto avanzaron a los eventos del callejón – Remus se encontró batallando una guerra internet entre cuánto debía decir, de lo que había probado ser una conversación muy personal. No había alguna parte alguna, salvo los primeros saludos, que quisiera compartir con un Auror del Ministerio; ¿pero con una buena amiga y compañera de la Orden?

"Mira Tonks," finalmente dijo, asegurándose de que Poppy estaba en su oficina mientras hablaba. "Si te digo lo que se dijo, te lo digo como miembro de la Orden y quiero que lo dejes fuera del registro. ¿De acuerdo?"

Tonks inmediatamente dejó caer la libreta y la pluma. Ella sonrió. "¡Ups! ¡Que torpe que soy! Habla rápido antes de que logre recogerlos."

Él no mencionó a su padre o los secretos que éste pudiera tener. No mencionó la referencia implícita a su accidente feral. No mencionó que Kane lo había llamado familia. Pero si mencionó la oferta.

"¿Trato de _convertirte_?" Tonks lo miraba incrédula. "_Tú_, ¿de entre todas las personas?"

"Me vio en El Aullido," Remus admitió. "No sé por qué recordó mi cara, pero lo hizo. Y no podía decirle que estaba allí por asuntos de la Orden del Fénix."

"Ouch." Tonks frunció el ceño. "Pero debió pensar que era viable, o no se hubiera arriesgado. ¿Crees que Voldemort se lo sugirió? ¿Qué te quiere de su lado, quizá? Un feral con los recuerdos de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix sería muy valioso para él."

El mero hecho de pensarlo hizo que Remus se estremeciera. Eso era muy cierto. "No tengo idea," dijo honestamente. "Pero es posible. Puede que Kane le haya mencionado a otros Mortífagos que estuve en El Aullido por varios días. Saben acerca de Sirius. Deben creer que me he deshecho de la pena e ido a buscar mi lobo interno."

Tonks suspiró. "¿Quieres que le pase esto a los demás?"

"Apreciaría si no lo divulgaras. Sólo dile a Dumbledore. Deja que él decida con quién lo comparte."

"De acuerdo." Tonks recogió sus utensilios de escritura una vez más. "De vuelta a ser Auror. ¿Qué le decimos a mi pluma?"

"Di que me amenazó. Y que admitió que trabajaba para Voldemort. Después de todo, es cierto."

"Tienes razón." Tonks escribió por unos momentos. "Usaré mi imaginación, si no te importa. Listo." Le pasó el cuaderno. "¿Qué tal suena?"

Remus asintió y se la devolvió. "Bien."

"Genial. Ahora, ¿qué estabas diciendo antes, que pateaste? Quiero escuchar ese pedazo."

La entrevista duró diez minutos, más o menos, antes de que Poppy emergiera de su oficina y regañara a Tonks por cansar la paciente. Ya que la entrevista había terminado, Tonks agarró su libreta, pluma y caja de chocolates y para sorpresa de Remus, le dio un beso en la frente mientras se escapaba de la ira de Poppy. Él la miró irse con una sonrisa.

"¡Honestamente!" Poppy se movía afanosamente, botando los envoltorios de chocolate. "Después de todo lo que has vivido hoy, deberías estar descansando esa garganta, no hablando hasta el cansancio. Nymphadora Tonks debería saber mejor. Ahora recuestate ¡y duerme!"

"Ummm…" Remus hubiera estado feliz de obedecer pero había un pequeño asunto que debía atender. "Poppy, ¿puedo usar el baño?"

Por la mirada que la matrona le dio, pudo haber preguntando si podía bailar desnudo en el Callejón Diagon liderando una línea de conga de Kappas y Hinkypunks mientras tocaba el tamborín. El seco y pequeño asentimiento que le dio fue dado con el peor entusiasmo que Remus había visto. Pero antes de que cambiara de parece Remus se batió fuera de sus sábanas y caminó tiesa pero apresuradamente hacia la puerta del baño.

Remus se miró en le espejo. El reflejo lo miró de vuelta.

Estaba agradecido que el espejo del baño de la Enfermería de Hogwarts no era de los encantados que te hablaban. No necesitaba que le recordaran lo horrible que lucía.

Remus nunca había sido de aquellos que se detenía frente a los espejos – no tenía ni el dinero ni la inclinación para hacer alboroto por su apariencia. Pero no podía dejar de notar que su cabello tenía mas destellos plateados que la última vez que se había molestado en posar más allá de una mirada furtiva; su piel más pálida y marcada, sus facciones cansadas y casi demacradas, sus ojos hundidos. El peso de los años y de treinta y cuatro años de transformaciones ciertamente habían pasado factura. Estaba marcado en más de una forma por su vida.

En primer lugar nunca había sido un adonis, ni en su juventud – pragmático como siempre, tenía que admitir que no tenía mucho porte que perder. Sirius había los honores en esa categoría, entre ellos y los leones, de tener la atención de las mujes, y James, siendo atleta de Quidditch, había padecido pocas veces de soledad. Incluso Peter poseía algo que él había oído nombrar como 'gordito atractivo' que ciertas chicas apreciaban. Pero Remus – delgado, pálido, sin nada en especial – tendía a pasar desapercibido. Cuando guardas un secreto como el suyo, atraer atención quizá no era la mejor idea, así que quizás un grado de apariencia común había sido lo mejor.

Había tenido algunas citas. Pero la mayoría de sus relaciones tendían a estancarse y extinguirse bajo la presión de lo que Sirius, burlonamente bautizó "La Pregunta Eterna de Moony" que le había explicado el año anterior – ¿En que punto de la relación le dices a la chica que eres un hombre lobo? ¿Al principio y arriesgarte al desprecio o peor, a la indudable exposición? ¿o luego y ser marcado como un mentiroso e impostor? Él había tratado ambas maneras y todavía no encontraba la respuesta. Sospechaba que no existía.

Sirius le había indicado amablemente que para ese momento la mayoría estaba consciente de su condición, entonces ¿qué importaba? Remus entendía eso pero se sintió la obligación de mencionarle que desde entonces tampoco estaba espantando a las mujeres con un palo.

Realmente, no era que ser soltero le molestara. Sólo sería bueno tener alternativa.

Estaba melancólico de nuevo. Se prometió así mismo que se detendría.

Sus ojos agraviado fueron atraídos por las cinco violentas marcas rojas que quemaban de manera irregular su garganta. Más cicatrices que añadir a su colección. Más marcas de su inusual vida. Suavemente acarició la roja cruda carne – si esto había sanado, como Poppy sugirió, ¿cuán terribles habían sido? – y se estremeció ante la memoria de cómo las había obtenido. A pesar de las aseveraciones de Tonks, que Kane seguramente lo hubiera matado, no pudo evitar preguntarse – ¿qué hubiera pasado si los Aurores no hubieran llegado, si no hubiera lanzado y forzado a Kane a atacarlo? Con el aparente interés que tenía en él, ¿lo hubiera dejado vivir o yacería muerto al lado de hombre local de Hogsmeade?

Examinó, casi clínicamente, las heridas – cuatro rajas horizontales en un lado de su cuello, una profunda, cruda zanja en el otro, recorriendo varios centímetros de su cuello donde el feral lo había desgarrado y arrastrado hasta dejarlo de lado. Había sido afortunado hasta ese momento – la mayoría de sus cicatrices habían tendido a estar fuera de la vista bajos sus ropas o sobre la línea del cabello – pero éstas eran espectacularmente notables. Oh bueno, serían un gran tema de conversación en la cenas, a las que nunca era invitado. _Oh ¿esto?, un hombre lobo feral me desgarro la garganta. ¿Me pasas la sal?_

Sus dedos rozaron un nudo de cicatrices viejas – Remus vaciló. Ah si, sus viejas amigas, un círculo esparcido de perforaciones cicatrizadas en la base de su garganta, justo debajo de sus impactantes nuevas cicatrices, un grupo de cuatro cicatrices que se detenían entre la división del pecho y la garganta y una sola hacia la parte trasera de su cuello. Su padre le había dicho que las había tenido en su primera luna llena con el lobo. Había logrado ocultarlas bajo la línea del cuello, a diferencia de sus frescas compañeras. Las pobres estaban opacadas ahora…

Sus pensamientos divagaron. Remus observaba.

Comprensión fue lo que obtuvo mientras miraba, realmente miraba, por primera vez a la colección más antigua de sus cicatrices. ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

Un círculo de cinco cicatrices a lo largo de su cuello. Muy numerosas y espaciadas para ser hechas por la punzada de una pata de lobo. Pero, como su experiencia testimoniaba, exactamente para el agarre de cinco dedos con garras alrededor de su joven garganta.

Su dedo trazó la línea de esas cicatrices, nuevas y viejas. Su mano libre se movió a su lado izquierdo.

Había dado a entender que se habían visto antes.

No.

Seguramente no. No _él._

Alguien le hubiera dicho.

¿Lo habrían hecho?

Explicaría mucho. Muchísimo, de hecho. Excepto el _por qué_.

Remus se sintió enfermo. Oh _Merlín._

Era algo bueno que su padre fuera la mañana siguiente. Estaba muy débil para hacer el viaje, que ahora no podía evitar, a casa. Remus tuvo un frío, oscuro presentimiento de que mucho más de lo que creía se hallaba detrás de la pared de su mente.

Poppy lo estaba llamando. Cuánto había estado mirando al espejo, Remus no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía una cosa con seguridad.

Ya era suficiente. No estaría más inconsciente. Quería respuestas.

Y de una y otra manera, las iba a obtener.

* * *

**A/N**: Así que finalmente Remus ha llegado a la conclusión que la mayoría de mis lectores ya sabían. Bendito sea, probablemente estaba cansado… ;)

También quiero agradecerles por darle a esta historia más reviews de los que nunca he tenido. Como muestra de mi gratitud… :)

_La luz surge del Callejón Diagon, iluminando un círculo brillante en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. De un lugar lejano, acumuladas en el viento se oyen las notas que comienzan "Let's Face the Music and Dance."_

_Hay un grupo gomoso._

_Y luego, como un fantasma, emerge con un sombrero de copa balanceando precariamente sobre su cabeza, un eléctrico ojo azul rodando, un tutú de tafetán perfectamente arreglado sobre unos zapatos verdes de goma que se movían al ritmo de la música. Meneando su bastón, posa._

_La línea de conga de Kappas y Hinkypunks que está siendo dirigida por un, no tan vestido, Remus Lupin, se mantiene inmóvil. El tamborileo es silenciado._

_En una serie de movimientos hermosamente coreografiados, Alastor Moody va bailando tap por toda la calle, meneándose en una lámpara, balanceándose grácilmente en las cornisas bajas y balanceándose con el brazo en la señales de transito. La melodía sube a un entusiasta crescendo._

_Moody se para en la entrada de Flourish and Blotts. Calladamente extiende su bastón cruzándolo horizontalmente frente su pecho. Y luego se retira su sobrero de copa y con una sonrisa torcida, da cabriolas de lado sobre la entrada._

_Hay un silencio de admiración. Y luego un glorioso estruendo de aplausos…_

Esto ha sido llevados a ustedes por mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. Estar en el lado equivocado de los veintes te anima a hacer estas cosas… ;)

* * *

**N/T: **Coloco "colega" porque los ingleses usan mucho la palabra "mate" y dependiendo de la parte en la que lean esto hay un modismo diferente para la palabra, en Venezuela usamos "pana", México podría ser "cuate"; pero como quiero que sea lo más general posible lo dejo como "colega" aunque a veces pareciera no pegar con la personalidad del personaje.


End file.
